Here we go again
by DarkRosez
Summary: At a young age Kim was framed for a crime by her own sister.Since then Kim has been unable to trust. What will happen when Kim's sister Khloe is released from Juvi and comes back to town. Join Kim on her journey of recovery,forgiveness and revenge.Full of love, confusion, lies, flashbacks and eventually 'Kick'.
1. Looking back at the past

**Hola!mi amigos! I decided to re-write chapter one. Because lets face it…It was lame….If this is your first time reading I hope you love, love my story! It takes a while to get to the point but if you give it a chance you'll love it. So review and tell me what you think. XXX-Kayla**

* * *

"_Are you sure we should be doing this?"_

"_Yes Kim. We have to"_

_I shivered nervously as Khloe and I approached the blue house in the late September night._

_I refrained from continuing._

"_Khloe maybe we should rethink this"_

_Khloe came to froze. Her usually bright brown eyes, seemed to be pitch black in anger._

"_Kim I've been planning this for weeks, it's too late to change your mind" Khloe spat out._

_In all of the 11 years of my existence I had never seen Khloe behave this way._

_Sure she was often bitter…judgmental…narcissistic…stuck up…but never had I ever seen her so dark and heartless.  
Khloe rolled her eyes._

_Khloe stood next to me, placing her thin arms on her sides._

"I_t'll be fun. Think of all the praises we'll get at school. We'll be the girls who finally took Alex Cooper down" _

_Khloe smiled._

"_We could rule the school Kimmy…even the eighth graders won't be as cool as us"_

"_As cool as the 8__th__ grades" I repeated._

_Khloe nodded._

_Another characteristic Khloe had was her persuasiveness. With her smooth words she had the power to convince anyone to do her bidding. For this and many other reasons I admired._

"_Think of the power Kim"_

"_Think of the followers"_

"_Think of the popularity"_

"_Isn't that what you've always wanted…what we've always wanted"_

_Khloe rapped her arm around my shoulder._

_I was putty in her hands._

_Absorbing every word she uttered._

_I ran my fingers through my hair._

"_But Khloe…everyone already thinks your cool…I'm sure taking down Alex Cooper won't even matter" I lied._

_Khloe's smile returned to her earlier scowl._

_She pace around me._

_I examined her actions._

_She looked like a crazy person._

_Her usually perfect blond hair was in ruffles._

_Her flawless skin was dry._

_Her usually moisturized lips were chappy._

_For once she wasn't perfect._

_I looked down on my pink Uggs awkwardly._

_I was weak._

_Even then I knew eventually I'd crack…I was just stalling the inevitable._

_Despite the fact the Khloe currently looked like a ho-bo, she was still Khloe._

_The girl that made everyone cringe in fear._

_The girl who everyone adored._

_Even though she was only a 6__th__ grader she had made a name for herself._

_I on the other hand wasn't as respected._

_All I was, was Khloe's twin sister…nothing less…nothing more._

_Sure I was apart of her clique, and yes I was one of the girls who got invited to parties but I wanted more._

_I didn't just want to be Khloe's clone or a follower. I wanted to be independent._

_Khloe had been trying to convince me that taking down Alex Cooper; the most hated guy in our middle school, would entitle me to that which I seek._

_But I battled my conscience with one fateful question._

_Was it all worth it?_

_I heard a loud thump on the ground._

_Khloe had dropped her Aeropostale duffle bag._

"_Listen here Kim…."_

_I didn't give Khloe the opportunity to let loose her anger._

"_Okay. I'll do it" _

"_Yay!" Khloe happily jumped._

"_You won't regret this"_

_She picked up the duffle bag._

_We slowly continued to walk to Alex Cooper house._

_In less than 10 minutes we were at his mail box._

"_Khloe can you tell me the truth. Is this really for popularity?"_

_I was curious._

_As selfish as Khloe was I knew she wouldn't risk jail-time for something she already had._

_Khloe paused._

"_If I tell you, you can't tell anyone"_

_I nodded._

_Khloe sighed._

"_This isn't just about the fame. Alex Cooper he's…he's a bad guy"_

_I cringed my eyes._

_That was it?_

_I already knew that he was hated. I just didn't know why._

"_He…he's a heart breaker Kim. That's the worst kind of villain"_

_I continued to listen to Khloe._

"_He broke my heart Kim…my heart!"_

"_What?"_

"_He cheated on me with Jessica Smith…the ninth grader"_

_I knew of Jessica Smith._

_When Khloe and I were younger she'd babysit us even though there was just a three year age difference._

"_It was so embarrassing Kim. The whole school has been talking about it. He made me look like a fool, he made me look like a loser. If he isn't stopped he'll hurt other girls…It's up to us to take care of it"_

_I blinked._

"_You're so selfless Khloe, you're only doing this to help others" I said in admiration._

_I honestly did think that._

_I was too stupid to realize that the only reason she planned her scheme, was for revenge not for the good of other girls._

_From my side bag I too out 2 pairs of latex gloves._

_I had difficulty putting mines on, but Khloe put her's on like she was a pro. As if this wasn't the first time she was doing something like this._

_I tied my stringy blond hair into a loose bun._

_If we were really going to do this we had to be quick…and hair would only hold me back._

_From my bag I took out 4 large cans of spray paint in the colors of red, blue, black and green. _

_I grinned._

_Even though I felt somewhat guilty…I felt something that I never previously felt…power._

_And it felt so darn good._

_Khloe watched me._

_On Alex's mailbox I spray painted the worth _**Douche**_, then_** Cheater **_and lastly_** Dumb As***.

_It seems minor because of who I am now, but back then I actually felt like I was 'bad' for doing this…And I liked the idea of it._

_Khloe took out a piece of paper from her bag._

_She then assessed my work._

"_Cute" She said simply. She focused her attention on her sheet of paper._

"_What do you mean cute? Don't you mean bad a**?"_

_Khloe rolled her eyes._

"_Do you really think if Alex saw that he'd stop breaking hearts"_

_I shrugged._

_I had convinced myself it was possible. But after seeing how disappointed Khloe was I had a 'crazy idea'._

"_Okay, okay! What about spray painting his whole house"_

_I used my hands for emphasis._

_For my 11 year old self, that was crazy. That was enough to land me a night in jail._

_Khloe didn't respond._

"_We could T.P. it too…remember you did that to Ella Smith once" I said._

_I didn't understand why she didn't like my idea._

_I wondered if it was too crazy for her._

"_That is so middle school Kim" Khloe muttered._

_That was our 16 year old neighbor's catch phrase, she'd say it anytime she thought something was lame. Khloe had repeatedly told me how stupid she thought our neighbor was, yet she was using her stupid line._

"_But we are in Middle School Khloe"_

_Khloe rolled her eyes._

"_Well it's better than your plan to ring on his door bell and jump him…that's elementary school" I said._

_Khloe scanned her paper again._

"_We're not going to do that" Khloe said matter-a-fact-ly _

"_Then what the heck are we supposed to do?"_

_Khloe raised a large sheet of paper._

_I couldn't see the words written on it very well, but from what I could tell there were a lot._

_I was disturbed at the fact that the whole time Khloe had secretly created another plan._

_I told myself that it was a sign._

_What could it have meant?_

_That she was crazy._

_That she was manipulative._

_That I was stupid._

_All of the above._

"_So this whole time you had me thinking we were doing something basic, when you secretly create some crazy plan"_

_I didn't even have to read it to know it was crazy._

_Khloe was the type of girl that went all out._

_Khloe looked at me intently._

_She cornered me near a bush._

"_You're not backing out, are you?" Khloe questioned._

_Usually, I would be intimidated by this and immediately deny thus statement…but I was really considering it._

"_I don't know Khloe…maybe we really shouldn't be doing this"_

"_What!"_

"_You promised!" She continued to shout._

_I looked across the street to see a single light turn on._

"_Shhhhhh, I don't want to get arrested"_

_Khloe ignored my request._

"_So you're basically saying I should just forget about Alex Cooper…let him go on his merry way with that 9__th__ grade H.B."_

_Khloe looked at me disgusted. She seemed to think that I was the one with mental issues._

"_No. I'm not saying you should forget, I'm just saying this is not the right way to do it…you can't get closure from revenge"_

"_I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for future and past victims of Alex" Khloe hissed._

_I didn't believe her._

"_Khloe give it a rest. Alex Cooper isn't worth it. Sure he's handsome…but he isn't worth it"_

"_You're a wonderful girl, you'll find somebody else" I continued._

_Khloe's angry face softened, her eyes however remained the same. Dark and distant._

"_You're right" She said simply._

"_I don't even know what I'm doing here" she continued to say._

_I hugged her._

"_It's okay Khloe you're hurt…it's understandable"_

_Her eyes became watery._

"_I'm so sorry for almost making you do this Kim" Khloe said._

_I nodded._

_I took up her duffle bag from the side walk._

_I smiled._

"_We can pretend today never happened"_

_That was who I was. I was convinced that Khloe had come to a realization that her plan was wrong…I underestimate Khloe…I underestimated the fact that she was deceiving, cunning and sneaky…Getting Khloe to change her mind was way too easy. I don't know how I didn't see it. I guess I just wanted her to change her mind so badly, that her actually agreeing clouded my judgment._

"_Let's go home Khloe" _

_Khloe smiled._

"_Umm… do you mind if I catch up with you later"_

_I looked at the time on my phone._

_It was midnight now. What could she possibly do at midnight?_

_That right there should have been a red flag._

"_Why?" I inquired._

"_I need some time to think...alone" Khloe said sincerely._

_I understood wanting serenity._

_I nodded._

"_Can you cover for me with mom and dad?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Thanks"_

"_I'll be home soon okay?"  
"Hmm hmm"_

_Khloe's duffle bag remained on my shoulder._

"_Kim I can carry that home" Khloe offered._

"_No. I want to do this for you"_

"_I insist, you have to walk home…I'll probably get a ride home, so It'll be easier for me"_

_Red flag 2._

_I was so lazy and tired that I didn't think Khloe having a bag full with potential to commit crime was suspicious._

"_Fine"_

_I put the bag back on the side walk._

"_I'll see you later Khloe"_

_Khloe waved goodbye._

* * *

_In the morning I woke up to sounds of loud voices._

_I dazily stood up towards the direction._

_The voice was coming from downstairs in the living room._

_I lightly crept downstairs peeping through the kitchen._

_It was around 6:30…the only time I ever woke up that early was on school days._

_As my vision adjusted to the light and my ears awaken I realized the voice was coming from Khloe._

_Both my parents were in the living room sitting on the couch listening to Khloe talk._

_I figured they caught her sneaking in and she was trying to make an excuse._

_Next thing I notice was a cop._

_That was weird._

_I wondered what a cop was doing in our home._

_We didn't do anything illegal._

_I semi-panicked, I thought the police officer was there to take me in because I spray painted Alex Cooper's mail box._

_I listened to their conversation._

"_Your saying your sister Kimberly committed this act?"_

"_Yes sir"_

_At this point I still thought they were talking about the mailbox._

"_It's all my fault officer!"_

_I actually thought Khloe was going to take the blame for me spray painting the mailbox._

_How stupid was I?_

"_I should have reported her plans immediately. I was just so scared"_

_I was officially lost._

_I glanced at my parents._

_My father looked serious and my mother was sobbing._

"_She told me if I didn't keep my mouth shut she'd kill me"_

_Khloe started to cry._

"_So I followed her to Alex Cooper's house…but that's all I did! After I followed her there I ran home crying…I knew she was going to do something bad but I didn't know it would be that crazy"_

_Khloe wiped her tears._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

"_She was obsessed with Alex Cooper. She told me she loved him…and when he cheated on her she cracked. If I told someone about all of this then Alex would be okay…she wouldn't have burnt down his house! He wouldn't be in a coma right now!"_

_I finally understood what was going on._

_Khloe was accusing me of committing her crimes._

_And the police officer was actually believing her._

"_It's not your fault sweety" The police officer insisted._

_Khloe nodded._

_I was frozen._

_I was so in shock that I honestly couldn't move._

_After all we've been through she sold me…she set up…for a crime I didn't commit._

_Fully understanding this I ran to the living room to give my side of the story._

"_Officer she's lying!" I yelled._

_Khloe sobbed._

_She hid behind the officer._

"_Please don't hurt me"_

_She actually looked like she was scared of me._

_She was good…really good._

_The officer ignore me._

"_You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law"_

_Within minutes handcuffs were on me and I was in the police car going to the station._

_As I entered the car I remember looking back._

_Looking back and seeing Khloe's devilish grin._

* * *

"_Just confess!" Detective Pryce shouted._

_I had been in the interrogation room for over 6 hours and still hadn't confessed._

"_Just hear me out…" I pleaded._

_The detective refused to listen to my side of the story._

_He was convinced that I was the offender._

_That I was the bad one._

_That I tried to kill Alex Cooper._

"_All the evidence points to you" Detective Pryce insisted._

"_Daaa I was framed" I was getting so irritated._

_My lawyer placed his hand on my shoulder._

"_What exactly are the charges?"_

"_Arson, property damage, vandalism, assault and attempted murder" The detective stated._

_My lawyer looked at me with sympathy._

"_She has the right to give you her story"_

_The detective nodded._

_I folded my arms as I looked down on the table._

_I stared at the detective from across the table._

_I inhale then started._

"_I know it appears that I'm the one who did this but I didn't. The fact that it looks like me is proof enough that someone intended it to seem like that"_

"_Lies!"_

_I ignored the officer._

"_Khloe's the crazy one. She tried to convince me to help her commit her crime…I almost agreed…eventually I got her change her mind. I left her at Alex's house because she told me she needed some space…I didn't know she was going to go behind my back! I didn't know she was going to frame me!" I shouted._

_I refused to cry._

_I imagined Khloe being behind one of the tilted screens surrounding the interrogation room. Smirking._

"_You'd like that wouldn't you. You traumatized and mentally abused your sister and you have the nerve to accuse her of such a crime" The detective hissed._

_He looked at me with disgust._

"_We found spray paint cans by the mail box with your prints on it! Care to explain"_

"_That witch! That's why she wanted me to bring spray paint…so she could have my prints" _

_I felt so stupid._

_How couldn't I have seen this coming?_

_As bad as Khloe was, I couldn't imagine her hurting me like this._

_Why would she do this to me?_

_I was the perfect fall guy._

_I had her appearance._

_I had her exact D.N.A._

_I wondered how long she had planned this._

_I wondered If she intended for me to go down…or if it was a sad casualty._

"_A witness reported seeing a short skinny blond and an accomplice at Alex Cooper's house. Khloe has already admitted to accompanying you to the house then leaving"_

_I remembered seeing the light from across the street of Alex's home turn on last night. That witness._

"_You're confusing Khloe and I. I was the accomplice! She was the sick chick who created a plan to take Alex down behind my back"_

_The detective sighed._

"_Be realistic Kim. What are the chances of that happening in real life?"_

_I shrugged._

_I sounded like a psychopath. _

_Just denying all his accusations._

_I couldn't blame him for being suspicious. _

_I did look guilty and Khloe made sure of that._

_I had underestimated her._

_She was the master of deception and because of her I fell from grace._

* * *

_The detective gave me an ultimatum. I could either be brought to court and be charged as an adult or confess and face a weaker penalty. It took me over 24 hours to decide to confess. I was broken, I was hurt, I was confined._

_The punishment was that I'd stay in Juvi until I was 18, then be charged for my crimes. It was expected that after completing Juvi I'd face 5-15 years in prison._

_I felt so weak. So hopeless. This was truly the end for me. All my dreams…all my hopes…all my ambition…were meaningless. I could never achieve them now._

_I was then taken to a Juvenile detention Facility._

_They didn't give me the opportunity to say goodbye to my family or face Khloe._

_At this point there was only one person who could prove my innocence._

_Alex Cooper._

_But he was in a coma, and the doctors had no idea as to when he'd wake up._

_Knowing this increased my sadness._

_Thankfully, he woke up._

_I was confined in Juvi for over a year. Because of Alex's story I was released. Khloe was arrested._

_I was given an apology by the detective. Not that it mattered to me._

_All that I had went through over the long year change me._

_I was no longer feeble._

_I was no longer a clone of Khloe._

_I was independent._

_I was strong and I was determined to start over._

_My release cause tension in my family._

_Khloe had always been the favorite of my father._

_To him she was an angel, she was pure, she was perfect._

_He didn't believe she was capable of such acts._

_He was convinced that my mother had bribed Alex Cooper into lying, so that I could be released._

_Me and my mother weren't even close. So the fact that my father believed this far-out story, made me realize how little he thought of me and how much he hoped it was true._

_After six months of constant fighting and arguing my father filed for a divorce._

_For the first in a long time I was actually happy…I was relieved._

_My father moved away to California in order to reboot his life._

_It took a year for him to actually call me._

_On the day the divorce became final I promised myself that I would never revert to being like Khloe._

_I would never be a follower._

_I enrolled in a gymnastic class then later a karate class. These activities helped to shape my personality and also made me a weapon…I was not to be trifled with._

_I promised my self that I would never be the victim again._

_That I'd never be objectified or weak._

_I no longer wanted to be the queen-bee or well known._

_All I wanted was to be happy._

_To be loved._

_To be me._


	2. Therapy?

**This chapter was originally written early 2012. I disliked it. So now I'm re-writing it for your leisure. Thanks and review.**

"So how have you been doing Kimberly?"

I smiled lowly.

Days like these were ones that I enjoyed.

For on days like these, the world revolved around me.

Only my thought matters.

I was listened to.

I was questioned.

I was understood.

"I've been doing good. Got an 90% on my history test" I chirped happily.

"Great" Dr. Anderson applauded.

Ever since I was released from Juvi I had been going to therapy.

However, for the last year I had seen a different therapist.

One that was resilient, insistent and for once gave me her honest opinion.

Dr. Julia Anderson. The mother of my best friend.

"Let's continue your story from last week"

I looked around the room uncomfortably.

I tapped my fingers on Dr. Anderson desk.

She waited patiently for me to continue.

She soon realized that without a push, It was unlikely that I'd continue.

"You were talking about your sister, Khloe Crawford"

Khloe's name sent shivers down my spine.

It had been 4 years since the incident, and 3 years since I had been released ; Still, I was not over the matter. I hadn't forgiven Khloe. After all the pain she caused, I was positive for the rest of my days that I'd continue to resent Khloe.

"I rather not" I said softly.

Dr. Anderson gave me a look of coercion. I fluttered thinking about the fact that Jack would often do this.

"I'll give you a moment to think" Dr. Anderson spoke softly.

She scribbled something down in her note book.

In a daze I looked the window.

The sun was shining brightly in the early afternoon.

The children were playing in the car across the street.

I remembered when Khloe and I were that young.

How happy we used to be.

How much fun we used to have.

I turned to Dr. Anderson.

"Okay I'll continue"

Dr. Anderson nodded.

"It was September 24th…"

**(Flashback)**

"_Good day to you all, I am Madam Clarisse"_

_The short, gray hair lady greeted sternly._

_I looked down nervously on my black shoes nervously._

_For today was the day that my life would change forever._

_Today was my first day in Juvi._

"_As you already know, from now on you will be living here; each of you have been given a designated time" _

_Madam Clarisse paced around the group of new juveniles. _

_She examined each of us._

"_If you disobey me or break any rule, you will be dealt with"_

_The girls nodded._

"_Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes Madam Clarisse" All of us said in unison._

_It was obvious that Madam Clarisse was strict, I expected her to be somewhat of a dictator. I wondered what cause her to be like this. If one moment in her life shaped her life forever._

_I had a mental image of myself in the place of Madam Clarisse angrily yelling at young children._

_I blinked rapidly removing the thought of this from my mind._

_I managed to convince myself that I was just worried or tired._

_Madam Clarisse called the name of the other 15 girls making sure each one of them were present._

"_Kimberly"_

"_Kimberly"_

"_Kimberly Crawford!" She shrieked._

_Lost in my own thoughts, I finally answered.._

"_Present, Madam Clarisse" I answer quietly._

_Madam Clarisse walked over to me quickly, as her heels snapped._

_She stared intently in my eyes._

"_When I speak to you, you answer immediately!" She shouted._

_I nodded anxiously._

_She stepped back._

"_This is my building, you all are delinquents. Until you leave the state is your guardian. I work for the state. I am your guardian" Madam Clarisse clamored._

_She raised her meaty fingers exasperatedly. _

_The girls nodded in unison._

_At the time I was a damsel._

_It's surprising that I didn't break down crying._

_With all the strength in my body._

_I nodded as well._

"_Excellent" Madam Clarisse stated._

_She continued to march around the girls, stating the rules._

_I nervously avoided eye contact with her; attempting to do my best to avoid trouble._

_Still intact with both feet firm on the ground, my eyes wondered to the window._

_I saw that a van had just arrived. A tall brunet with side bangs was in a deep hug with two people who I assumed were her parents._

_The woman was indulged in tears, while the man tried to calm her down. She eventually stopped. A young boy exited the van. He half smiled at the brunet._

_She grabbed him for a hug. He playfully pushed her off._

_That was love._

_Real Love._

_When I was dropped off, it was by police officers._

_I assumed my parents didn't want to see me._

_I thought that the girl was lucky, to have people in her life that loved her unconditionally._

_The brunet took off her blue hoody, revealing a uniform black uniform exactly like mines._

_Her father ruffled her hair as she grinned._

_She waved them goodbye._

_With a look of sadness similar to mines she ran inside._

_I quickly stopped looking out the window as the brunet entered._

"_Stacy-Ann Davinci, I presume" Madam Clarisse said to her._

"_The one and only" The brunet by the name of Stacy answered._

"_You're late" Madam Clarisse hissed._

"_Traffic"_

"_Sure"_

_Madam Clarisse pointed to a space next to me for Stacy to stand._

_I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes as she approached me._

"_What are you looking at?" I head suddenly._

_I realize that Stacy is talking to me._

_Her green eyes stared at me clearly irritant._

"_Nothing" I answered nervously._

"_I thought so"_

_Over Stacy's voice I heard madam Clarisse mention that it was time to get to our rooms._

"_Now get out of my way Blondie"_

_Stacy bumped me to the side._

_She chuckled._

_She ran over to two girls loudly chatting._

_The three girls strutted off to who knows where._

_I found it odd that she met friends without even being in Juvi for ten minutes._

_I assumed that she knew them from before she came._

"_Are you okay?"_

_Alarmed, I turn around to see a smiling girl with raven hair and bright blue eyes._

"_I'm fine"_

_The girl grinned._

"_Stacy can be a huge pain"_

"_You know her?" I inquired._

"_Oh yeah me and her, we go way back"_

"_So you're new too?"_

"_No. I've been here since last year. Stacy's been in and out of here since god knows when"_

_I nod._

"_Rayne" The girl introduced._

_She put out her arm, I did the same. She happily yanked it._

"_Kim" I say softly._

"_Well Kim, if you're going to survive in here you have to get some back bone. Show some power, or girls like Stacy will destroy you"_

_I nodded._

"_Get to your room" Madam Clarisse shrieked._

_Rayne half smiled._

"_See ya around Kim"_

_Rayne strutted off hastily._

_Madam Clarisse approached me angrily._

"_What are you waiting for?"_

"_Umm sorry, I forgot my room number"_

_Madam Clarisse glared at me as if I'd done something illegal or forbidden._

_She took out a note pad, where she read something mentally._

"_Room 204. Take the stairs"_

_I nod anxiously._

"_Thanks"_

_I quickly run upstairs, almost tripping over my own two feet._

_I finally arrive._

_I stand outside of the room, observing the door._

"_Room 204" I say to myself._

_I cautiously open the door._

_I am shocked, concerned and terrified to see a brunet and her 2 followers in the room._

"_Well look who we have here girls, It's Blondie"_

_**(Currently)**_

I open my eyes quickly.

"Dr. Anderson, may I stop now?"

"I don't want to talk about what happened next" I continue to say.

I didn't expect her to understand.

She was a regular middle aged woman from New York; how hard could life have been for her?

The problems I face in Juvi, no one could understand.

I knew deep inside that I'd never conquer my demons.

I'd never get over the past.

I'd never be truly happy.

No amount of therapy could change anything.

So why bother?

"Are you sure? I thought we were getting somewhere"

I anxiously nod.

Dr. Anderson half smiles.

She quickly makes a note in her note pad.

I get up from the office chair.

I quickly pick up my orange back pack and grey cardigan.

"See you next week Kimberly"

The same old routine. Every time I came here I'd question my sanity and my purpose.

Nothing changed. Nothing progressed.

I approach the door slowly, ready to exit.

I spin around.

"Hey doc…"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Jack I said hi" I bit my lip at my own mention of Jack's name.

Dr. Anderson nodded.

I opened the door and went on my way.

"Tell me what happened Kimberly?"

I uncomfortably tapped my fingers on Dr. Anderson's desk.

She looks at me steadily waiting for my response.


	3. Parental Problems

**So I'm thinking the whole thing was confusing to some of you. Mrs. Anderson is Jack's mother just to classify so be free to re-read chapter 2,this chapter is shorter than usual.**

* * *

**Here we go again, Revenge of the Twin**

**Chapter 3**

**Parental Problems**

Freedom is something that many people desperately search for in life.  
The idea of being happy,  
being yourself,  
Staying true to who you are,  
Not caring if you're being judged or hated,  
Just forgetting society.  
If only it were that easy.

"Hello Kimberly" my mother said with a hug.  
I twirled out of her grasp.  
"You were suppose to be here yesterday" I said flatly.  
"You know how it is sweety, I was needed in New York and the surgery was very hepatic"  
My mother replied with that she took off her coat.  
"Sure" I said.  
"Well I'm back what do you want to do honey?" My mother asked.  
"Nothing" I said bitterly  
"There must be something"  
"When are you leaving?" I interrupted .  
My mother sighed.  
"Tomorrow" She answered.  
"Okay then" I said.  
I quickly ran upstairs to my room leaving my mother alone.  
Some might call me shallow for doing what I did.  
The truth is that I don't wan't to get close to my mother; that leaves me open to lose her again.  
I refuse to let my guard down, as much as I want to love...I can't, not after Khloe.

***Flashback***

"Okay Blondie listen up" Stacy started.  
I had just been informed that Stacy and I were room mates and both of us weren't delighted by the idea.  
I wondered why I was suffering.  
What could I have done for the universe to be punishing me.  
"This side is mine, that side is yours" Stacy said pointing at the tiny bed near the window.  
"Really?" I asked angrily.  
As expected Stacy wasted no time in making me miserable.

"What was that?" Stacy asked  
"Nothing" I answered nervously  
"Be happy you have a view" Stacy snapped.  
Her friends giggled.  
"Come on girls let's leave this insect alone" she said with a smile, she then pushed me on my bed.  
Her friends chuckled.  
Soon they were gone leaving me alone in that empty white room.  
"Why me!" I shoueted  
but no one answered.  
I straightened my legs, closed my eyes and was soon at slumber.

***End Flashback***

_"Hey I just met you and this is crazy so here's my number so call me maybe"_  
my phone continuously rang.

"Ughhh" I shouted annoyed.  
"What!" I answered harshly.  
"Gosh Kim what did I do to you?"  
"Sorry, Hi jack" I answered secretly smiling.  
"Hey are you coming to the dojo today Rudy's showing us this new move and it's suppose to be banned in 23 different countries"  
Jack went on and on listing the countries the move was banned in; I tried to listen but I was too bored to care.  
"Cool right" Said Jack  
"Oh yeah awesome" I said sarcastically  
Jack chuckled.  
"I'll be there in 10" I finally said  
"Great I'll tell Rudy" Jack replied  
"Oh Jack I have to ask you something"  
**Click**  
Before I could speak Jack hung up.  
"Wow Kim way to get to the point" I said to myself.  
I threw my purple rhinestone encrusted phone angrily on the floor.  
"At this rate i'll never get a date to the Swan Court Cotillion Ball" I continued to say.  
I didn't understand why I even wanted to go again. After what happened last year when the black dragons got their revenge on me. It ended well besides my dancing.

I knew deep inside why I wanted to go, To repeat what had happened last year. Have another beautiful moment with Jack. But under these new circumstances it seems like my dream would never be a reality.

Why have hopes if you know they'll never work out?  
Why have dreams if you know they're never going to come true?  
Why want freedom if there's no way you'll fight for it?

Maybe i'm not as strong as I think I am.  
Maybe deep down I still am that weak 12 year old girl.

* * *

**Authors note:**  
**This was suppose to come out Friday but I love you guys so I wrote it early review and I hope you guys loved it and it was not too over the place and the length is okay right?.**


	4. Facing The Beast

**I've seriously written this chapter 6 times over the past 3 months…...Im just posting it to see how you guys feel and you deserve this atleast….I just don't want to disappoint you….fingers crossed but i think i've gotten it review and I hope you love it.**

* * *

Emptiness.  
A continuous void that contributes to one's dismay.  
An observer would assume that I'm sad or depressed, but that's not completely accurate.  
What I feel is loneliness.  
The simple solution is to meet new people.  
Easier said than done; the agonizing feelings I get meeting people prevents me from opening up.  
How can I trust them?  
Is it guaranteed that these people won't hurt me? Why would I bother to connect with people when I can't even connect with my own family.

"Kimberly may I come in?" my mother asked knocking on my door.

"Whatever" I replied.

She slowly entered. Her eyes wandered around not fixed upon any one thing.

"So…." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Why are you in my room" I continued. Trying not to sound bitter.

"No reason just wanted to see what my little girl's up to" she answered putting her arm on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, typical mom. Whenever she visits she always tries to make up for her absence in my life, try as she may I'd never fall for her smothering.

"Well your 'little girl' is doing ok so…..you can go now". I removed her arm from my shoulder irritated at her presence.

My mother chuckled. Her way of dealing with my 'attitude'.

Her eyes then wandered upon me, examining my phisique.

"What are you looking at" I asked

"Oh nothing,when did you repaint your room?"

I could tell that her question was just her way of trying to change the subject

"I don't know"

"Oh" she then said.

"Maybe if you actually cared about me you would have been here when it happened"

My mother sighed.

"Kimberly I'm trying my hardest with you"

"You're barely here" I then said

"Not that you want me here" my mother lashed.

I grinned

"Touché'"

"Kimberly, why do you treat me this way" my mother asked.

"be-cuz"

***Flashback***.

"Kim you can't let Stacy treat you this way"

It had been a month since I had been in Juvenile detention (Juvi) and things weren't getting any better. I had quickly adjusted to Stacy's insults and her vicious beatings so much so that at one point I simply didn't care.

"Rayne I can't" I said

"You have to stand up to her…. at least tell someone" Rayne pleaded.

Lorraine Benett was a true friend . She was funny ,smart, random and truthfully the only person in juvi that actually cared for me. She always had my back and in return I had hers; I sometimes think if it wasn't for her I may not have made it this far in life.

"Rayne who could I tell…..Madam Clarisse or maybe one of the guards" I joked.

"Rayne you know they don't care about kids like us" I continued. Rayne nodded.

"Kim at least let me help you".

"Rayne your my friend….It wouldn't be right if I let you get involved…..this is my problem"

"But Kim" Rayne interrupted

"No" I said loudly

"Don't worry I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" I teased.

Rayne and I giggled then shared a hug. It was always nice being around Rayne, when with her I'd usually forget all my problems and just have fun. Now it seems strange being that we couldn't actually leave the premises.

"Looky here girls it's Blondie and her little Cloud"

Rayne and I quickly broke our hug. We turned around facing the beast.

"It's Rayne" said Rayne bitterly.

"Cloud sounds better" Stacy said Perkily.

I remained quiet nudging Rayne to do so as well.

"Stacy what are you doing in my dorm room?" Rayne asked.

"Free country right?"

"Yes but"

"But nothing" Stacy interrupted. Her friends laughed.

All I could do was hold my head down.

"Just….Just leave" Rayne comanded.

It was obvious that Rayne was trying to control her anger. Her anger was the factor that landed her in Juvi.

"I mean your room isn't all that anyway" said Stacy looking around in disgust. She then picked up a necklace off of Rayne's small bed.

"Put that down" Rayne yelled balling her fists in anger.

"Oh did I hit a nerve Cloud"

Stacy high fived her 2 followers.

"Yeah Cloud" they said in unison.

"Why I otta….!"

"Rayne…." I interrupted

"Let's go" I pleaded.

"Kim no, this is my room she can't just waltz in here without permission" Rayne insisted.

Rayne was the hard headed type. I knew no matter what I said she wouldn't voluntarily leave with me.

"Cloud sweety if I were you I'd just listen to Blondie" said stacy.

Rayne paused.

"Kim go" Rayne said

"If you won't do this for yourself, I sure as hell will" she continued.

"Rayne as much as I wan't to leave I'm not leaving without you" I said grinning.

Seeing Rayne willing to risk it all (extending her sentence) just to stand up to a bully gave me my first ounce of courage.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Rayne asked.

"Cause I can handle it by my self" she added.

"Yeah….it's about time some one teaches her a lesson" we both smiled.

At this point Stacy and her followers were engrossed in laughter.

"Stacy!" I yelled

"What?" she asked

"Is little miss sunshine gonna give me a boo-boo" she continued laughing.

"Good one Stacy" her followers added.

"No but lil miss sunshine's definatley gonna break your bones" I said confidently.

With those few words I changed forver.

***End Flashback***

"Be- Cuz"

"Because what Kimberly, what could I have possibly done?"

"Nothing" I said quietly

"Nothing?" My mother questioned.

"It's what you didn't do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mom just go" I said plainly. My mother sighed and slowly left my room slamming my door in frustration.

This caused my golden necklace to fall off of my dresser. I quickly picked it up fastening around my neck.

"She just doesn't get it….no one get's it"

With that I fell back on my bed ready for slumber, choosing not to attend karate. It was for the best, I thought. Chances are they'd have more fun without me ruining the mood.

* * *

**This was so fun to write after my 6****th**** try at writing this I think I finally got it…..It took 1 and a half hours to rewrite and some major plot changes but I think I loved it and I hope you do too.**


	5. Sacrifice

**After writing chapter 4 I immediately went to work on continuing. In this story they're 15 so the khloe incident happened when Kim was 12. In the story at the moment it's October of their softmore year so yeah….that's it. For now the stories in Kim's POV…..but if I do someone elses POV you'll see it at the top. Stacy's last name Davinci. kim's friend Michaela's name is pronounced Mikayla…..I just wanted to use the original spelling if that's okay with you guys….review and shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter like Maddy,AberzzzCain and crystal soda 1. I wasn't gonna post until friday but i figured since it's already written might as well put it out there...Enjoy!oh yeah review.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"I'm just saying Kim he could have at least said hi"

"Kim, Kim, Are you listening to me" Michaela yelled.

The sound of her voice interrupted my trance.

"Of course I was….ummm you were talking about Andre right?"

"No….Andre is old news, I was talking about Ivan" said Michaela.

Michaela Webb was one of my best friends. We had little in common. For instance our personalities. She was always happy and positive while I was usually chilled and relaxed. Despite our many differences we always managed to get along.

"Oh…When did you two break up?"

"We were never going, We just kissed remember?" Michaela said annoyed

"The nerve of that Andre to just kiss me….knowing full well that he's dating Donna Tobin"Michaela continued

"Oh yeah" I said bored.

"He must think I'm easy" she added.

I really never cared for Michaela's stories. Of course she was my best friend and I was practically mandated to listen but over time her stories bored me. I suppose Constantly ranting about boys takes it's tole on the listener (me).

" Anyways…I think Ivan's the one" she said dreamily

"Sure he is" I said unenthusiastically.

"And so were the last 7 guys" I said under my breath. Michaela rolled her eyes.

Besides being the school gossip Michaela was seriously boy crazed. Nearly every week she'd have a new boyfriend each of them she was absolutely sure she loved, that is until the relationship ended. Michaela was the type of girl that guys dreamed of, curly dark hair, tanned skin, curvy physique, she was the perfect package and she didn't even realize it. Despite her looks she wasn't boastful. In the early stages of our relationship I was sorta intimidated but over time when I got to know the real her I got over my initial feelings.

"Seriously Kim! I've never felt this way before" said Michaela jumping on my bed in delight.

I nodded, doing my best to listen.

"There's a small problem though?"

"I don't think he's interested" she continued.

"What?" I said laughing.

"Have you seen a mirror lately, most girls would kill for your body" I continued

"You really think so?" she said blushing rapidly.

"Daa"

"Kim you always know what to say" said Michaela now sitting on my bed, pulling me into a hug.

***Flashback***

"Here in Lady of the Rose Juvenile Detention facility we have several rules ladies"

"Rules that are definitely not meant to be broken, that includes fighting" Madam Clarisse hissed.

Earlier that day I had finally decided to stand up to Stacy. Not verbally but physically.

When fighting Stacy I felt a rush of adrenaline. I channeled all my anger (I had a lot) and violently expressed my feelings. She tried and tried to knock me down, but every time I fell I rised back up and came harder. Sure I was left with a few bruises and a black eye but the damage on Stacy and her followers were twice as bad.

"You are all in serious trouble and will face the consequences for your actions" Madam Clarisse continued. The five of us nodded.

"Yes madam Clarisse" we said in unison.

"Now can someone please explain how this incident occurred"

"Madam may I please speak?" Stacy asked

"Yes child"

"Well my friends and I decided that we'd go to Cloud err.. Lorraine's room and introduce our selves, we saw her around and just wanted to make friends" Stacy said tearing up.

"She's lying" I said

"Miss Crawford" Madam Clarisse barked.

"Speak when you have been spoken to" she continued.

I frowned.

"Any ways we introduced our selves" Stacy said sniffing

"And I don't know what happened but all of a sudden Lorraine and Kimberly started shouting"

"Is this true Miss Benett?" Madam Clarisse asked Rayne.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts…continue miss Davinci" Madam Clarisse said sternly.

"I was so confused as to why they were so volgar towards my friends and I, so I gave a peace offering…my necklace" said Stacy

"You mean my necklace" Rayne interrupted.

"This apparently made the situation worse, Before I knew it I was in a head lock" Stacy continued. Tearing up.

"I knew we shouldn't of went in but I just wanted to make friends….I didn''t mean to start this" said Stacy emotionally. Madam Clarisse patted Stacy on the head and gave Rayne and I death glares.

"It's not your fault "

"Madam Clarisse she's lying" I insisted

"Is she lying about the fact that you had her in a head lock?"  
"No but….I was just standing up to her" I then said.

"You both should be ashamed of your selves"

Rayne and I held our heads down. We gave up on trying to convince madam Clarisse of our innocence.

"Ladies please give miss Benett, miss Crawford and I a minute" Said madam Clarisse.

Stacy and her followers nodded. Leaving the office with grins on their faces.

"It's obvious that both of you are deliquents"

"Because of this you will be separated" Madam Clarisse continued.

"What do you mean separated? Like different wings on the compound?" Rayne asked

"That's not bad" I added.

Little did I understand the seriousness of the situation.

"No different facilities"

"What?" we yelled in unison.

"Miss Crawford being that you are the ring leader you will be the one transferred"

My whole body froze in shock. My heart rapidly raced.

"You will be transferred to Livington Juvenile Detention facility"

Livington Juvenile Detention facility was different from Lady of the Rose (where I attended) due to the fact that our parents actually paidfor the facility. Livington is government owned so instead of dorm rooms children live in actual jail cells and are forced to wear orange/white jump suits. They get little freedom/privacy and have to be escorted through out the premises in handcuffs by a security guard.

"Madam Clarisse please" I pleaded. But the woman simply didn't listen.

"You will be transferred in two days time, pack your things immediately"

I turned towards Rayne examining her facial expression.

"Wait!"

"what?"

"Madam Clarisse ummm.I was the ring leader I deserve to got to livington" said Rayne sternly.

"Rayne no" yelled.

"Is this true?" madam Clarisse asked. Rayne nodded.

"Very well". Madam Clarisse steadfastly walked out of her office leaving Rayne and I.

"Rayne…..you can't do this" I said

"Kim I should have left when you told me"

"It my fault" she continued

"No Rayne it's mine…..Maybe if I wasn't there Stacy wouldn't have come in…..that's why I have to go to Livington" I then said

Layne sheepishly smiled.

"Kimmy you wouldn't last a day in Livington"

"I'll be fine trust me…besides I'm use to ruff treatment Im pretty sure I can handle handcuffs"Rayne continued..

"Rayne you're amazing"

"No Kim you are"

I took a glance at my only friend and smiled, before Rayne no one had ever gone limits to ensure my saftey.

***End Flashback***

"Alright,alright...You can let me go now" I said twirling out of Michaela's hold.

"I mean we've talked about this Michaela...boundaries"

"Yeah yeah whatever" said Michaela smirking.

"What was I saying?" She continued to ask.

"That Aaron the greatest and you love him loads" I teased

"For your Information Girl,His name is Ivan" Michaela corrceted.

"I knew that"

"Sure you did" Said Michaela grinning.

"You're a saint you know that" she continued.

"Trust me I know people that are 10 times cooler than me"

I chuckled.

"There you go again with your open dialogue…..like I seriously don't know what your talking about" Michaela babbled.

"And you never will" I said.

"Crawford you're crazy" Michaela said nudging me.

"I am aren't I"

* * *

**So I introduced a new character…Kim's Best girl friend…Usually people use Grace but on the show Grace and Kim are like frenemies so I didn't feel the friendship….but Grace will be in here and so will Jack and the guys….soon…. This chapter wasn't really cliffhangery...soo i can't describe it.I'm tired so bye**


	6. Gone

**What I really wanna say is thanks to all my loyal readers...I luv you guys. This was suppose to come out in like 2 weeks but you guys know me...post it when you write it...right?Anyways Review!:)If your curious Kim see on Wednesday and Friday usually for an hour.**

* * *

**Nearly a week later**

**Kim's PoV**

"So Kimberly how have you been?"

"Ok" I said forcing a smile.

It was Wednesday and yet another scheduled therapy session.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"You know me doc"

I didn't see the purpose of therapy. All I did was talk…It was hard at first being that I'm really not that talkative but over time I've gotten use to the routine.

"Well you have been coming here for a year now so I suppose I know quite a bit about you" said Dr. Anderson.

I nodded.

"That long since you and Jack moved" I said thinking.

Time really does go by quickly.

"Yes" said dr. Anderson

"Anyways so your mother was in town last week, is that correct?"

"yeah…"

"And how did you feel during the time"

"I don't know" I shrugged.

Dr. Anderson gave me her signature look of assurance.

"Ok I felt smothered, angry, annoyed, intruded! Everything!" I yelled. I then took a breath.

Dr. Anderson scribbled in her note pad.

"Feels good letting it all out right?"

"Ok, how did you feel when she left?"

"Relieved" I said chucking.

"Kimberly?"

"Ok doc….Alone"

***Flashback***

2 days had passed since Stacy and I had fought. Because of the fight I was moved out of the room we shared to a room closer to Madam Clarisse's office.I suppose she wanted me closer to 'supervise'. At the time I wasn't even thinking about Madam Clarisse's anger towards me or the possibility chance that Stacy would try to enact revenge. All I could think about was losing Rayne.

"It won't close" yelled Rayne

She was having difficulty with her suitcase.

"Ok I got it" she continued.

It finally budged.

The night before I had promised Rayne that I wouldn't cry and that I'd stay strong but at the moment I just couldn't control my emotions.

Immediately tears escaped from my eyes, dripping down my cheeks.

"Kim be a big girl" Rayne teased.

It was confusing but as sad as I was Rayne was just generally funny.

The tears quicky dried.

"Rayne please it's not too late to change your mind, say the word and I'll go instead" I pleaded.

"No way Kim….This is my ticket out" Rayne joked.

"Rayne we both know Livington Juvi is like jail"

"I know….but you know me….never a dull moment right?"

I grabbed Rayne and embraced her in a hug, after a minute of this Rayne pushed me off.

"Okay Kim, I'm feeling the love" this caused me to laugh.

"You're such a goof Rayne"

"And your such a twerp Kimmy" I smirked.

Rayne was the only person I could tolerate calling me Kimmy.

"Okay Kim when I leave you're on your own. You gotta watch your back ok"

I nodded.

"I have a friend in here her names Danny….she's chill she'll be watching you as well ok?"

I nodded again.

It seemed as if Rayne was more worried about me being by myself than actually going to Livington.

I saw a single tear escape Rayne's eye, she quickly wiped it.

"Kimmy be safe, stay outta trouble" said Rayne

"You too"I then said

"I know" she added.

She grabbed me for another hug.

Minutes later a security guard entered. He took up Rayne's suitcases.

"10 minutes " he shouted.

"Ok" she said faintly.

Immediately a river of tears started fell from my eyes. I couldn't control it, it just happened.

Rayne broke our hug.

She smiled.

"Can you promise me something"

"Anything" I said

"Be strong and never change" Said Rayne.

"I promise"

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear"

I wiped tears but my watery eyes were still visible.

"Besides I'll be out in 3 years…..I'm pretty sure I'll see you soon"

I sighed.

"You know that's not possible….they wont let me out"

"Kim have faith" Said Rayne squeezing my hand.

"I'll try" I then said.

"I have something for you" said Rayne breaking the silence.

"What?"

"She took out a small jewelry box from her green cardigan pocket.

I opened it. My eyes lit up.

"I can't accept this" I said.

It was Rayne's golden necklace from two day's earlier.

It was given to her by her mother on her death bed.

I slowly took it out of the box admiring it.

"But it was your mother's"

"And now it's yours" Said Rayne.

I smiled. With that two security guards walked in to escort Rayne to Livington.

"Kim as long as you have that necklace you'll always have hope"

I nodded.

The taller security guard placed hand cuffs on Rayne's arms. She flinched.

"Your hurting her" I said

"Shut it blondie" the security guard yelled.

"It's Okay Kim"

I nodded.

"Kim…..kim" Rayne said from a distance as she was walking away.

"yeah?" I asked

"Remember me"

"Always" I said forcing a smile.

In an instant Rayne was gone forever.

***End Flashback***

"That's understandable" said .

"Dr. Anderson if it's ok with you I'd like to leave early today"

Dr. Anderson's raised a brow in question of my request.

"Very well"

I picked up my backpack then slipped into my grey sweater.

"thank you" I said smiling. Dr. Anderson nodded.

It always felt good to talk about my problems,especially when I knew that it was confidential and the person was actually listening.

* * *

**End of the chapter hoped you liked it...:)kinda short but better short and sweet than long and lame.**


	7. Life After Rayne

**4 times trying to write this chapter …..I hate it cause it's corny and cliché' but next chapter is gonna be better so still read. anyways this chapter was written like a week ago...so it's time to post it since it's been 4 days since the last. Thanks for reading guys and it's really fun to write now that I know what I'm doing unlike when I just started .**

* * *

"Kim!"

"Kim!"

I quickly walked down the hallway.

"Kim….I know you can hear me"

I continued to walk.

"Kimberly!" the voice yelled.

I knew who it was….the very person whose drama I was trying to avoid.

"Oh hey Michaela" I said turning around .I stopped in front of the library. She slowly approached me frowning.

It was my lunch period. Everyday I'd be forced to listen to Michaela's endless babble causing me to miss out on the one period I cared for. The strange thing was that Michaela didn't even have lunch at that time…which lead me to believe that she ditched half of a class to intentionally bore me.

"Yeah yeah….I saw you walking….trying to avoid me"

"Who me? No way….I was just…hurrying to …umm….get a library book back" I lied

"Puh-lease" Michaela said rolling her eyes.

"You're a terrible lyer" she continued

I sighed.

All I wanted to do was to have lunch by myself. No people….no noise….that shouldn't be a problem right? Apparently in high school that's too much to ask for.

"You know me so well"

"So what happened in the adventure of a teenage drama queen" I said unenthusiastically.

"Well I wasn't gonna say anything but since you're so interested"

"I'm not interested" I interrupted

"Since you're so interested" Michaela restarted

"I was ruthlessly attacked by Grace today"

"OOoo scandal" I said sarcastically.

I honestly didn't see the big deal.

"She just walked up to me and slapped me…."

"seriously?" I questioned

"And I was like, Chick you are messing with the wrong somebody"

"Grace doesn't seem like the crazy kind" I interrupted.

"Looks can be deceiving".

***Flashback***

"_Never forget me"_

Rayne's last words constantly repeated in my head even though 2 weeks had passed.

I hadn't known Rayne for long but looking back it felt like a life time.

I laid on my twin sized bed sobbing.

With Rayne gone I no longer had a friend to talk to or listen to. ….I was back to being lonely.

"Oh Rayne" I said to myself

"I miss you so much" I continued.

On like before I had no roommate…I wondered if this was a blessing or curse. I figured madam Clarisse felt I was dangerous and wanted to keep the other girls safe (since she thought I was a delinquent) but another part of me felt she wanted me to go crazy being alone.

My thoughts of guilt were interupted by a knocking on the door.

_**Boom boom boom**_

I tried to ignore it. I stuffed my head under my pillow.

The knocking seased. Seconds later the knocking restarted this time with a voice.

"Hello, Hello"

"Hello" The person continuously said.

"Go away" I yelled.

The knocking continued.

Annoyed I flew up off my bed and approached the door. I peeped through the door seeing an unfarmiliar Brunett. I half opened the door using my hand to block it from fully opening.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Is that how you talk to people" the girl said.

She slid under my arm and entered.

"Oh come in random stranger I was wondering when you'd drop by" I said sarcastically.

The girl sat on my chair.

I rolled my eyes.

What normal person would just barge into someone's room like that.

"Ummm hello, I don't know who you think you are but I don't know you so you better scram"

"Chill blondie"

"Chill, Chill" I said repetedly laughing hysterically

"For all I know you could be a cerial killer…..And I'm your next victim…..or worse the person you frame for your murder" I continued nervously ranting.

"Oh shut up!... I thought you'd be cooler than this…."

"Excuse you…..I am cool" I then said

"And how do I know you?" I continued

"I never said you knew me…..I know you though"

I raised a brow. I was confused…was this chick crazy?

"What?" I asked.

"I heard you beat up Stacy and I thought that was pretty rad"

"So you nearly broke my door….barged into my room….to tell me that I'm rad?" I questioned

"Pretty much" said the girl.

She really was crazy.

"Leave!" I yelled pointing to the door.

"I don't feel like it mom" She said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just chill" she continued.

"Why?"

"I'm Rayne's friend….Danny" She said smiling.

I paused. Why didn't she just say that from the beginning….

"You should of said that earlier" I stated

"Yeah but seeing you freek out was more funny" she said laughing. She layed on my bed.

"Hey…hey…..Don't go on my bed I don't know where you've been" I joked.

"Hey Blondie's got some jokes…..I like that" Danny added.

"It's Kim" I corrected.

"Don't you think I know that…Blondie's got more spunk"

I tried not to laugh.

"Spunk?" I questioned

"Yeah" she said jumping off my bed.

"Spunk...Like this" she continued

She randomly posed.

"Bam…..I'm a cop" she said using her hand as a gun.

"Bam…..I'm a rock star". She did an air guitar number.

"See spunk" she said ending her demonstration.

"You mean crazy...are you sure you're not supppose to be in a mentall institution"

We laughed. She lightly punched me in the arm.

"Blondie I think I could get use to you"

I smiled.

Sure this girl basically barged into my life….but I didn't care….It fely nice talking to someone…..and I had a feeling Danny I would be good friends.

***End flashback***

"So then Grace goes on to say that Ivan doesn't like me and I'm just some rebound girl... I'm like na-ah…"  
"It's not my fault Ivan got over her so quickly...He saw something he liked and he just went for it" Michaela continued.

"Does that make me a bad person?" Michaela asked

"It kinda is does" I teased.

"She broke up with him Kim...She only wants him back because he's into me"

"Oh so you aren't dating?"

"Officially no..."

"I thoughts so" I then said

"Kim... I was blessed with these looks…..blame my parents" Michaela said jokingly, she flipped her curly ponytail.

I laughed.

She was completely bonkers but I didn't care….It was always good to have someone close….because truthfully some friends are worth caring for no matter how complicated they are.


	8. Danny's Past And My Future

**You guys seriously don't know how hard this chapter was to write I did 4 separate plots each of them like 6 times…..until I finally got it. This chapter features a bit of Danny's backstory and of course other stuff…so read and review!P.S I'm sorry for not updating sooner I just didn't want to give you guys anything I wasn't sure of…and thank you all for your reviews**

* * *

"Technically Mr. Turner, Angle X would equal to 90 since it's value is the same as angle B which is a right angle"

"Kimberly that was incorrect"

"Umm Excuse me" I said uncomfortably smiling.

"Kimberly, Your answer is incorrect…"

"Mr. Turner pardon me if I offended you but I know I'm right!"

"Kimberly I don't tolerate shouting in my class! And your answer was incorrect"

"And why is that? Where did I go wrong ?" I angrily asked.

"You went wrong at….at…at"

I hated Algebra. It was the one class where I wanted to tear my hair matter how I tried….I simply couldn't do it. I couldn't listen to my teacher. Not because I already learnt the work, I was completely convinced that my Algebra teacher was brainless. He was simple minded, not well mannered, hypocritical and plain idiotic. Observing Mr. Turner I often wondered if any random person could become a teacher.

"See! You can't even come up with a reason as to why I'm wrong" I yelled.

"I do have a reason…" Mr. Turner said sheepishly

"What is it?"

"Because I'm the teacher and you're the student" Mr. Turner snapped.

The class room became silent. All eyes were on me waiting for my reaction. The best option at the time was not to speak, but my pride wouldn't allow it.

"Whatever…" I said under my breath.

"What was that Kimberly?" Mr. Turner Angrily asked.

"Ummm….nothing" I said.

My Turners eyes were red. He was obviously furious. I figured I deserved his harsh tone being that I often challenged his intellectual capability.I suppose people are affected when there constantly being proven incorrect.

"Well Kimberly since your such a genius….. here" said sternly giving me a small pink paper.

I took it, knowing full well what it was…a detention slip.

"You can't be serious ….I didn't do any thing wrong" I said.

"Let's make that 2 days detention"

"No I…"

"4 days"

" I'm sor…"

"6 days"

"Okay…Okay I get it! " I yelled.

Mr. Turner grinned.

"Kimberly after class go to the principal's office"

" I don't understand"

"You may face a suspension"

"For what?"

"Verbally a abusing a teacher"

"Mr. Turner this isn't fair….."

"I suggest You be quiet" Mr. Turner interrupted.

I held my head down trying to avoid seeing the smirks on my class mates faces. They were amused, Not that I was surprised. Besides having a hypocrite as a teacher I had to deal with being the most hated student in my geometry class. In the beginning I didn't understand why I was despised by them but over time I began to realize that the reason they felt so angered by my presence was simply because they envied me. I excelled in all of my classes but Geometry was my highest grade….I suppose if I were in their position I'd hate the girl with all the answers.

"Crap" I said to myself.

I laid my head praying for class to end.

***Flashback***

"So then Opal comes up to me and says…..girl I got this and punches Stacy in the face"

I laughed. I had only known Danny a week and we had grown incredibly close. I was no longer alone in my new world, I had someone to go through all the struggles with.

"Seriously?" I questioned

"Yeah Blondie….Stacy was all like my daddy will sue you for the very clothes on your back" Danny said in a snobby accent.

I continued to laugh this time falling off of my bed.

Danny looked at me concerned.

"Blondie are you okay?"

"I'm good…"I answered quickly. I stood up fixing my grey sweats and sat back on my bed.

Danny and I were very different. She was funny, I was boring, she was focused, I was ditsy, she was well grounded and I was well….all over the place. I secretly admired her. She managed to be so positive despite being sentenced 3 years in Juvi. I was always curious as to how a girl like her could end up in a place like this….She never seemed like the criminal or delinquent type…..but of course looks can be deceiving.

Thoughts of how Danny ended up in Juvi filled my mind. Each time I came up with a possible explanation I came up with a counter explanation. It seemed simpler to ask her how she ended up in Juvi but I didn't want to seem inquisitive or prenominal. I had just gained a solid friend, I couldn't risk losing her.

"Blondie….." Danny interrupted my thoughts.

"Umm yeah" I said hyper critically.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, you know me….day dreaming and what not" I lied.

It was quite noticeable that I was lying.

"Oh…." Danny said awkwardly.

She wasn't convinced.

"Look ummm…If there's something wrong you can tell me you know? We are friends…..right?"

"Yeah definitely!" . I attempted to sound cheery but couldn't get pass how weird I felt on the inside….how awkward things became.

"Cool…." Danny said. She looked at her watch.

"Well I better get going, curfew is like in an hour and frankly, I'm a tired" Danny continued.

She picked up her yellow over the shoulder bag.

"Danny?"

"Yeah" Danny reacted jubilantly.

Because of the tone of her response I realized that Danny truthfully wasn't ready to go.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Blondie….you just did?'

I grinned.

"I mean really…"

"Ok…lay it on me" She said calmly.

"Well I….."

"Is this about your brooch because I lost it" Danny interrupted.

"No….wait you lost my brooch?...never mind"

"Okay….Umm…why are you here?" I continued.

"Well I'm here to visit you silly…." Danny grinned.

"Danny you know what I'm talking about…..why are you in Juvi?"

Danny's smile turned into a frown. She sighed. I looked at her regretfully.

"Oh I'm sorry…..I shouldn't of brought it up in the first place….It's none of my business"

I felt terrible. Why did I have to be so inquisitive.

"No…No….It's ok…I'll tell you" Danny said despondently.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I said simply.

Of course I was curious to know how she got into juvi but I wasn't willing to risk hurting her. We were friends and despite what happened before juvi our friendship would not be broken.

"I want to"

With that Danny's story told me of a time where she was different. She was shy and quiet at least that was before she met Stacy. At first Stacy was sweet but overtime she became an egotistic maniac. Danny was putty in her hands. She trusted Stacy and despite Stacy being narcissistic Danny considered Stacy her best friend, she was willing to do any thing to protect her….even if it meant breaking the law.

Danny continued to say that she was an exceptional student, unlike Stacy. Stacy was told that if she failed the State mandated Exams she would be forced to repeat 7th grade. This Saddened Danny, she didn't want to lose a friend, so she promised Stacy that she'd help her pass….at the time Danny didn't understand the extent of her promise. Stacy ordered Danny to hack the State's mainframe thus getting the answers for the exams, when Danny refused Stacy in an act of desperation cried causing Danny to feel guilty and acted on her promise...At the time Danny didn't know that Stacy'sadness was just her way of getting what she wanted. A month later the F.B.I tracked the stolen information to her computer and arrested her. Stacy was not charged due to the fact that Danny took the fall for it all.

"Wow….I cant believe you did that for her"

"Yeah….I was stupid….it'll never happen again trust me"

I smiled. I misjudged Danny she wasn't who I thought she was,strangely enough I was fine with it. She took responsibility for her actions even though she was motivated to do so by another. I had only wished that Khloe was that responsible.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know you knew Stacy before Juvi"

"It's cool….and look at the bright side, Stacy is here now right where she belongs"

I laughed. I never new a heart felt moment could be interrupted by humor.

I grabbed her into a hug. To which unlike Rayne she reacted normally, hugging back.

I smiled.

"Danny thanks for telling me"

"Kim your my bestfriend,I'd tell you anything"

***End Flashback***

"Ms. Crawford"

"Mr. Johnson" I said taking a seat.

"This is your 4th offence for the school year, when will you learn?"

Mr. Johnson looked at me in dismay and frustration. I held my head down instinctively.

"Ms. Crawford you have excellent grades, I just can't seem to understand why you're so dysfunctional"

"Mr. Johnson I believe the correct word is Anti-social" I corrected.

Mr. Johnson roled his eyes.

" you will be serving your 6 day detention as given to you by " said sharply.

I frowned.

" I did nothing wrong, I was simply proving my point and couldn't take correction" I ululated animatedly.

"Ms. Crawford we both know your statement is untrue"

"But….."

"Besides the detention ,you will be suspended for 3 days"

"What!" I yelled

"I am sorry it has come to this but bashing teachers is not proper and will not be tolerated" said sternly.

"But I didn't….."

"Ms. Crawford it's time you take responsibility for your actions"

Mr. Johnson open my file adding a suspension to my record.

I never cared for much other than karate and occasionally gymnastics but school was my main focus, despite my nature of impassiveness I actually cared about my education and I knew that with a stain on my record my future was in jeopardy. Then again I am known for over reacting.

I stood up grabbing my green back pack furiously heading towards the door.

"Ms. Crawford we are not done here"

"I believe we are" I said bitterly.

With that I left the office. Quickly walking down the hallway heedlessly.

"Hey whatch where you're going" A farmiliar voice yelled.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Kim?"

Hearing my name I turned around.

"Oh...Hey Jack"

* * *

**Cliffhanger...And after 8 chapters Jack is finally in the story yay! I'm happy he's in now :) So tell me how you feel guys about this chapter...was it too long...did you love it hate it whatevs just tell me.**


	9. Suspended Past

**Sup peeps….So school started….bummer hope you guys have a extra terrific week filled with rainbows unicorns and butterflies LOL Have a good one and thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

"_Kim?"_

"_Oh…hey Jack" _

There he was Jack Anderson. The guy who made my stomach turn, the guy who made my insides flutter, the guy who made my plain face rosy. Call it Cliché but words cannot describe how I feel for him or the anxiety I get when speaking to him…. I'm often unsure of what to say or what to when he's round. Despite my nervousness I always enjoyed seeing Jack, he was one of the only persons I could truly be myself with. Around Jack I wasn't the fighter or the intellect that everyone is seemingly convinced I've become, around Jack I was just Kim…..

"It's been a while Kim…" said Jack.

I nodded.

"2 whole weeks, it's been forever". My hands lowly waved in the air clearly displaying the intended sarcasm.

Jack grinned.

"Okay I get it….but why haven't you been coming to karate, you're missing some epic stuff" Jack said enthused. I could sense the concern at the beginning.

"No reason really just wanted a break" I said truthfully.

"Oh okay, so when you coming back?"

I rolled my eyes. Typical Jack.

"Jack don't you have class now" I said snidely attempting to change the subject.

"No, I have lunch now….w-w-wait don't you have Mandarin Chinese now?"

Oh why does he have to be so inquisitive.

Despite how close Jack and I are, I choose to keep certain things from him, In this case my suspension being that I know he'd question the cause of my suspension, increasing the duration of our discussion and at the moment all I wanted to do was just go home.

"Yeah your write I do have mandarin Chinese write now, silly me!"

"I best be going then" I continued.

I wasn't exactly lying. Technically after math I do have Mandarin Chinese and to be fair I didn't technically say where I was going …..then again I kind of implied it.

I smiled widely.

I attempted to leave but my efforts were futile. Jack grabbed hold of my right arm.

I tugged my arm trying to escape his grip but as expected I was not successful.

"You're a little excited to go to a class you hate"

Jack raised a brow.

"I didn't say I hated the class"

I slightly turned trying to avoid eye contact with him. Knowing that his eyes of truth could cause me to confess.

Jack laughed.

"Kim weren't you the one who said that Mr. Lee couldn't teach mandarin for sh*t"

"Yeah but…That was like 2 weeks ago Jack Mr. Lee and I are way cool now…like besties even"

Jack rolled his eyes but kept his signature smirk. He released my right arm.

"Kim you're a terrible liar"

"Uhh! Excuse you I am a wonderful liar!"

I covered my mouth realizing my words of foolishness had already escaped my lips and had obviously been heard by Jack.

"I mean, I have to get to class" I lied.

I straightened my backpack.

"I'll walk you there"

"No!"

Jack furred his brows.

"I mean nooo!" I said softly

"Kim just stop with lying and tell the truth"

I paused. Why couldn't Jack just let me be. Does he do this to all his friends are am I an exception?

***Flashback (2 weeks later)***

"Yeah I'm fine mom"

"Ok…Ok…..I got it"

"I know it's along time"

"Yeah I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it"

"I Love you too"

I watched Danny as she hung up the phone trying to hide her smile.

For a moment my chest hardened in envy.

I had only wished my family ever called.

"Parents…" Danny said to me she then shrugged.

I nodded pretending to relate. But frankly I couldn't relate my family and I were never close and probably will never be.

We slowly walked out of the office and went into her room.

"So what do you wanna do?" Danny asked. She plopped on her bed.

"What is there to do Danny…..Where in Juvi"

"Point taken….but still you know that doesn't mean our lives have to stop" Danny said

"I guess"

I joined Danny on her bed.

"So what did you use to do before coming here?….maybe we could try that" I suggested.

"Well mostly computer programming,graphic designing, a bit of robotics and software creating" Danny answered.

"Oh…."

"What did you use to do?"

"Makeovers, personality quizzes…..shopping" I answered.

"Oh….you were one of those girls" Danny said awkwardly.

I furred my eye brows confused. What did she mean by one of those girls?

"I mostly followed my sister around…." I added.

"We are really boring people" Danny said awkwardly.

"You have no idea"

" Hey Danny!"

I faced the door to see a short red head approaching.

"Hey Lindsay" Danny answered.

She ran to Lindsay giving her a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever" Danny then said as the two pulled apart.

"I was on cleaning duty for the past two weeks"

"That sucks" Danny said.

I watched as the two chatted for minutes,I felt out of place and uninvolved.

"Your too funny!" Lindsay yelled.

Danny's eyes met mines. I saw a shred of guilt in them.

"Oh Lindsay this is my friend Blondie"

Lindsay waved unenthused.

"That's an odd name" Lindsay whispered to Danny.

"It's Kimberly actually…..well Kim" I said

"Oh" Lindsay said awkwardly.

"Anyways Danny…..So my cousin Elle calls and tells me that she broke up with her boyfriend"

"And…." Danny said. She didn't seem too interested.

"Because she caught her boyfriend making out with their chemistry teacher….their married with 2 kids chemistry teacher"

"What!" Danny yelled. I covered my ears annoyed.

I've never felt so unimportant in my entire life.

"Gross…." Danny added.

"Right" The two girls laughed.

I sighed.

"So did she report it or call the cops?" Danny questioned."

"No she went to his house and beat him with a baseball bat" Danny said casually as if her cousin behaved like that regularly.

"Your cousin is psyco" Danny said.

"I know right that's what makes her awesome" Lindsay added.

I got up from Danny's bed.

"I see you two are having a good time so….I'll just go"

I said plainly with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh seriously stay we're having so much fun" Danny then said.

"No….I'm kinda tired"

"Come on Blondie it won't be the same without you"

"Well…".

"Bye Kimberly!" Lindsay interrupted.

I picked up my orange tote.

Lindsay waved goodbye with a plastic smile.

"Well see you tomorrow Blondie" Danny said.

"Sure….." I said doubtfully.

With that I left. It took 5 minutes for me to get to my room and when I did the first thing I did was fall on my bed. I pulled my sheets over my body then put my head under my pillow to block the light.

I had only known Lindsay for an hour but I had decided on the spot that I didn't like her and I was 100% sure she felt the same way about me.

My door creaked open and I soon felt the presence of someone hovering over me.

I quickly threw the pillow off of my bed and sat up to see an unfamiliar brunette. She looked to be in her 20s.

I immediately questioned her presence.

"Excuse me Kimberly?"

"Yes"

"You have a phone call…."

***End Flashback***

"Kim seriously a suspension" Jack said.

I could tell he was disappointed.

"It's just a suspension" I said casually.

Even though I said it so plainly I knew how serious a suspension was. I just didn't want Jack to know.

"Yeah Kim but at the rate you're going these days you're obviously gonna get more"

"Oh more vacation time" I said sweetly. Jack rolled his eyes.

I then frowned.

"And we all know if you get suspended more than 4 times for a year you're officially expelled….."

"Jack I don't need another dad" I said bitterly.

Why did Jack have to be so maternal. That was the one thing I hated about him, his constant barging into my life.

Jack looked at me concerned.

"It's not like that Kim"

"What is it like Jack?" I shouted.

"Because you just treat me like…..like I'm a child or I'm begging for your attention and I'm just…I'm just ..tired of it all"I continued.

I tucked loose strands of my hair behind my ears.

"Jack….Say something!" I said angrily

Jacked looked at me lost.

"I don't know what to say" He said honestly.

"Try"

I looked at him hopefully.

"Kim…I don't wanna lose you"

My eyes fluttered as I felt heat in my cheeks. I soon started smiling.

"Really…I didn't know we were like that"

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

"You're in love with me…."

"What!"

"I mean …..I get why you'd be into me…. Who wouldn't"

I joked.I then flipped my hair.

Jack elbowed me.

"In your dreams Crawford"

I hugged him.

"Thanks for saying that Jack….it meant a lot to me" I blushed.

My relationship with Jack was complicated and frankly I liked it that way. Even though I felt strongly for him I didn't mind just being friends…..having Jack as a friend was amazing, I couldn't imagine not having him in my life and if pretending to feel nothing for him kept him in my life then I was prepared to do that for as long as possible.

"So you want me to walk you home…."

"Jack I live an hour away from school"

"Oh yeah"

I friendly nudged him.

"I got to go, I'll see you later?"

"Sure" I saw a small smile escape Jack's lips.

I slowly walked away.

* * *

**So what do you think did I nail this chapter?**


	10. Not Needed

**Hey guys I'm finally at chapter 10 yay! It's been like a month since I came back from my 3 month break from fanfiction and it's been really fun. **

**I'm super excited to write more being that I'm sure of what's going to happen next and how it's gonna end.I plan to update within the week if I dont have homework that is...**

**Thank you for reviewing and review some more you guys are awesome :)**

* * *

***2 days Later (Friday)***

"So when are you going back to school?"

"Tuesday"

"Lucky…"

"I know right" I laughed.

It was Friday night and as usual I had started off the day with my therapy session and was now with Michaela. We were currently at Falafel Phil casually chatting.

"You seem to be in a good mood for a girl who got suspended" Michaela looked at me suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Oh nothing…nothing at all" Michaela stared at me vigilantly not breaking her stare.

"So I suppose you thought I wouldn't have found out….."

I returned Michaela's stare knowing full well what she was talking about still I tried to play it as I didn't hoping she would soon drop her case.

"Michaela….are you okay? You look a little tired"

"Uh…nuh nuh nooo, don't try to change the subject…" Michaela said. She seemed some what mental.

"So rumor has it that you had a little thing with Jack Anderson" "Is it true?" she questioned.

I didn't answer.

"Oh thanks for telling me" she said bitterly

"Michaela it's not that big of a deal"

Michaela rolled her eyes.

"I know! But it's the principle….we're supposed to be like this"

Michaela crossed her fingers symbolizing unity.

"You know how I am….I don't like to talk about stuff like that"

Michaela nodded.

"I guess….I mean we've just been BFLS since the middle of 9th grade….It hasn't even been a full year yet so I suppose I see why you with held this information"

That really wasn't the case. Honestly as much as I cared for Michaela and how close we had gotten I still couldn't ignore her reputation as the school gossip. She told me in the past that she can keep a secret and knowing her I didn't believe it, If she had told me about others what's to stop her from telling others about me.

I feel bad for thinking this way but these feelings of distrust are undeniable.

"Anyways what happended?"

"Well basically for the past two days I've being researching genetics and a bit of DNA mutation"

"Good for you but I'm talking about Jack"

I hesitated and after seconds of thinking I came to the decision that it wasn't a big deal due to the fact that nothing significant occurred.

"Wait how did you find out In the first place" Michaela looked at me wide eyed.

"I have sources"

"What?"

"Heather told me that Leila told her that Joan heard from Victoria that Kelsey saw you and Jack.

I found rumors to be pointless and more that often not true, because of this I tried to avoid people who were constantly involved with rumors but somehow I ended up with Michaela and before I knew it I was too close to her to let her go.

"Anyways do tell" Michaela smiled brightly obviously excited to hear something new.

"Well as I said it wasn't a big deal….I just saw Jack and we talked a bit….that was it…"

Michaela looked disappointed.

"That's not what I heard"

I looked at her quizzically. I was some what interested in hearing her story.

"What exactly did you hear….not that I care…but"

"Ok so…..You and Jack are walking to class when he tells you about his new girlfriend Shea…because you're so in love with him you become furious and start babbling even to the point of calling Shea a no good b*tch, when you attempt to leave Jack tries to stop you not wanting your friendship to be ruined you do some more yelling and in the heat of the moment he grabs you and kisses you pationatly, You slap him in the face and run off leaving Jack awed"

I tried to compute what I had just heard. Did people honestly believe this story?

I soon broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Everything !"

"Jack isn't dating Shea, we didn't kiss and I didn't slap him" I continued as I laughed.

"Bummer….the rumor is way better…." Michaela then said.

"I guess it is…..and FYI I am not in love with Jack"

"Sure you aren't" Michaela grinned.

"I'm not!" I shouted.

"Everybody knows….don't deny it"

"Whatever….."

***Flashback***

"Are you sure someone's on the phone for me?" I questioned.

"Maybe you're looking for Kimberly Craig or Kimberly Smith" I continued.

The lady looked at me impatiently.

"Yes I am positive, Please answer the phone in the main area, the caller is on hold"

"Yeah….yeah sure….."

The lady started to walk out leaving me on my bed.

I remember that I was quite excited that day, wondering who it was or if it was just a simple mix up.

"Kimberly are you coming" The lady asked from my door way.

"Yes Ma'am"

"It's Miss Mitchell" She said flatly.

I followed her into the main area.

Approaching the phone I felt nervous. To ease this I started to breathe slowly but as expected that didn't help. I slowly picked up the phone.

"Hello….."

"Kimberly?"

"Mommy?"

Realizing it was my mother a rush of emotions occurred inside.

" Is this really you?"

"Yes honey it's me" My mother said.

"Mommy, I miss you so much"

"I miss you too sweety"

It's hard to think that me and my mother were ever close, at one point we were but after that day my feelings for her changed.

Even though I was happy I had a terrible feeling that there was something wrong. I mean why else would she call?

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned.

"I mean….I haven't heard from or seen you since the day I was brought here….."

"Why call now?" I continued.

My mother gave no answer much to my disappointment, I couldn't say I was surprised.

"I'm sorry I haven't called Kimberly it's just that my work scheduale is hectic, Khloe's gone mental and your father and I have been having problems"

I continued to listen to my mother's excuses.

I sighed then rolled my eyes.

"Sure mom" I said.

"So Kimberly anything new with you….hobbies…..art….something?" My mother asked.

From the sound of her voice I could tell she wasn't truly interested in what I had to say.

"Mom…I'm in Juvi….." I said flatly.

Our conversation had gone from excited to forced.

"Oh yeah that's right…"

I furred my brows. To how my mother was acting it seemed like she felt I was on some extended vacation.

Soon she stopped talking and her attention was now focused on someone else I n the room she was. I tried not to think about it.

"Khloe go do your homework" My mother shouted

"Not in the mood mother" I heard Khloe's low voice in the background.

My mother couldn't even have a conversation with me on the phone without interruptions.

"Oh sorry Kimberly that was your sister….you know how she is" My mom said casually.

"Yeah I do know how she is…." I said irritated.

"Everybody knows how Khloe is" I continued

"Kimberly don't start this again" My mother pleaded.

"Believe me I wont…..I'm the bad one….I'm the crazy chick who burned down Alex Cooper's house and Khloe is the little angel who told the cops about me"

At this point I knew that my mother was aware of my recent change in feelings for Khloe…hate, disgust, anger….the list goes on.

"You know I can't believe I missed you…people like you never change" I said bitterly.

"Kimberly listen….."

"No mom you listen! I'm tired of being 2nd….I'm tired of you pretending that you care about me when I know you don't and dad isn't too fond of me either"

"Kimberly" My mom restarted.

"Mother" I interrupted

"I'm innocent!" I yelled.

My mother became silent.

"Kimberly what do you want me to do?" My mother asked angrily.

"Believe me…."

"Kimberly you have to understand the situation I'm in, I can't just pick one of my daughters"

"You don't know how hard this has been on me" She continued to say.

That was the moment that I had lost all interest in my mom. For years I had distant feelings that she didn't care but deep down I prayed they weren't true but it was on that day that I finally realized how selfish she was.

"Hard on you"

"Hard on you" I continuously rambled.

"You know what Mother, I don't need you! You go live your life with your perfect husband and your perfect daughter in your perfect home….."

"Kimberly…"

"You are nothing but a conceited, narcissistic, selfish train wreck"

"I wish you weren't my mother" I continued to say.

"You don't mean that" She then said.

"Oh I do…..I hate you mother! I'll never forgive you for treating me this way"

I meant every word I said. I felt no guilt for telling her how I felt. She deserved it.

"Kimberly…."

"Good bye mother"

_Click_

***End Flashback***

"Why does everyone assume I have a thing for Jack?"  
"Have you seen Jack…." Michaela said dreamily.

"He is a 10…..why wouldn't you like him" Michaela continued.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I thought Jack was good looking but I really didn't just like him for his looks he was genuinely a good person.

"Wait you like Jack too? Aren't you into Ivan?" I questioned.

"No I just think he's good looking... and FYI Ivan is so last week…"

I expected the breakup as I say time and time again Michaela simply can't keep a boyfriend.

"What happened?"

"Well turns out Grace was right I really was Ivan's rebound…I caught him making out with her in study hall"

"Are you okay"

"I'm over it Ivan is a douche and Grace is the queen of Ho bags….well 2nd to Donna Tobin"

I nodded.

"You were right I shouldn't have gone out with him…..he wasn't even that into me he just thought I was hot and it would be easy to get Grace back if she was jealous"

"I'm sorry" I then said.

"It's cool I have other options….." Michaela said smiling.

"Any one specific?"

"Not yet"

"You'r so boy crazed" I said laughing.

"Not really my health teacher says it's perfectly normal to be harmonal..."

"Eww" I said I continued to laugh.

Michaela elbowed me.

"I didn't mean it like that" she then said.

"Whatever...I got to go" I zipped up my sweater and stood up.

"To see your husband "

I rolled my eyes but secretly smiled.

"Ha ha very funny...I'll see you at school tuesday"

"Get home safe"

"I will!"

With that I left.


	11. Rejecting Him

**I made some mistakes on chapter 11 so I rewrote it...Just making it clear thanks for already reviewing chapter 11, I deleted the chapter and reposted it...**

* * *

**Tuesday (3 days later)**

"Suspended?"

"Yes"

"I am really disappointed in you Kimberly"

"I know…"

"Maybe with some supervision your acts of rebellion will come to a halt"

I frowned.

It was Tuesday and as customary my mother would call to see how I was doing.

"Mother I don't need any supervision…besides you come here once a month, That's enough"

I insisted.

My mother sighed.

"Kimberly, I know but…maybe if you weren't by yourself you might be a little bit more….."

"More what mother?" I questioned.

"More normal"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry for being a freak" I spat out bitterly.

"Kimberly please be more mature. Okay new proposal, how about I enrolled you in St. Michael private school"

"Definitely not, I do not want to be around some spoiled, immature rich brats!" I shouted.

"Kimberly well those 'brats' are more up to our stature"

I rolled my eyes. My mother was the type of person who thought that she was superior to others due to the amount of money she earned and inherited from her father. I never understood how she became like this.

"Kimberly I am serious if you don't control your behavior you will be punished…..do I make myself clear"

My mother said sternly.

"Yes mother" I answered.

"Good bye Kimberly I will be calling on Thursday, Love you darling"

_**Click**_

Our conversations would often end like this.

I didn't make her threats bother me, I was positive she wouldn't act upon them.

I slowly picked up my green backpack.

I took a bite of my toast then headed out the door.

"Morning Ms. Crawford"

"Morning Charles"

Charles was my chauffeur.

My mother insisted on me being dropped to and from places, much to my dislike.

It sounds strange but the occasional opportunities I get to travel by myself I often enjoy.

I entered the black Roll Royce, sitting at the front. Charles closed the door and rushed to the driver's seat.

Within an hour we had arrived on the Seaford High School premises.

Charles stopped at the Student entrance.

"Have a nice day Ms. Crawford, I will be back at 3:00 to take you home" said Charles

"Charles is it ok if you don't pick me up today?"

Charles raised a brow.

"How would you get home?" Charles questioned.

"I'll find away….."

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow"

I gave Charles a hug and exited the vehicle.

I entered the school and was now walking down the halls.

Immediately I heard the familiar sounds of chatting and laughing.

I covered my ears but after a few stares from peers my hands were back to my sides.

"Look who's back"

My eyes shot up to see the familiar brunette. Donna Tobin. As usual she was accompanied by her 3 followers: Grace, Kelsey and Chelsea.

Donna flipped her curly brown extensions.

"Tobin I'm not in the mood to embarrass you today"

I said bitterly.

Donna and her followers laughed.

"Did you enjoy you're little suspension"

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that your idea of making me feel bad because if it is I think you should try harder" I grinned.

I never liked Donna. I often felt that her sole purpose in life is to make mine more difficult.

"Crawford I pity you, your life is already miserable without me…not that you have a life"

Donna said bitterly.

"Such a loser" Grace added, the four girls laughed.

"It's funny how you always say I have no life and I'm not important yet still you and your little minions continue to stalk me"

"No we don't!" Kelsey yelled, typical follower behavior. Pity she doesn't know how irrelevant she is.

"STFU Kelsey, only I deal with Crawford!" Donna snapped. Kelsey's head shot down in shame and embarrassment, you'd think that she'd be used to this abuse.

"Crawford you're nothing but an insect, unimportant, irrelevant almost nonexistent, nobody cares about you…hell not even your family"

I knew Donna's words were true, I previously didn't care how my family felt about me but hearing the words from someone else, especially someone I despised pained me.

I usually would resort to violence but decided not to, Donna would be too happy knowing she got to me.

I put my balled fists down.

"Cat got your tongue" Donna hissed.

Right there I imagined slamming Donna breathlessly on the wall.

To avoid a confrontation I did what any normal person would do, attempt to leave but not before Donna could have her words.

"Crawford you walk around this school thinking you're so bad or smart…. You may have the rest of this school fooled but I don't buy it, in my eyes you'll always be just another ditsy wh*re!"

Donna shouted.

My face became red in anger.

I no longer cared about keeping calm and avoiding physical confrontation with Donna

Immediately my hands lashed across Donna face leaving a visible red hand print.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Donna screamed.

She attempted to punch me but I dodged it and flipped her over, she landed on her knees.

The students in the hallways watched waiting for more action, they were disappointed when I decided not to go further.

"Tobin go to hell" I said flatly. I straightened my grey oversized tee.

With that I left, hearing Donna's angry rant in the distance.

"Crawford I'll get you back for this!" Donna shouted.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to walk to my locker.

***flashback***

"Blondie are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

It was 3 days after my falling out with my mother.

"Are you sure because you've been down lately"

"I'm sure" I lied.

"Please, Like I'm gonna buy that"

Danny joined me on my bed.

"Now tell me what's wrong"

I sighed.

"My mother called"

Danny looked at me confused.

"Isn't that a good think?"

"Not really…."  
"Ok continue"

"We had an argument"

"Lots of kids have arguments with their families" Danny said.

"I told her I hated her….."

"Daaaa….I can't tell you how many times I've told that to my parents" Danny giggled.

"I meant it"

"Oh….well…um…I don't know what to say"

Danny became quiet.

"It' okay Danny…I'll get over it"

"Yeah….You don't need her….Who needs a mother" Danny said awkwardly

"I mean what did she do, bring you into the world? Ok…I should shut up now" Danny continued.

I nodded.

"Can we talk about something else"

"Sure…So Lindsay was talking about how there is this new app that tells if a person is physically attractive or not…..She was really pissed that people have money to buy this crap yet they don't have money to donate to animal shelters"

It was clearly obvious that I wasn't Lindsay biggest fan.

"Oh Lindsay's an animal lover, of course she is she's amazing" I said bitterly.

Danny looked at me confused.

"Yeah she is….do you have a problem with Lindsay?"

"As a matter a fact I do. Lindsay I don't buy her act, there's just something not right about her."

Danny sighed.

"Blondie here I am trying to cheer you up and you have the nerve to insult my friend"

"It's not like that..."

"Here I am trying to cheer you up….."

"Danny….."

"Kim when you get over your whole paranoid jealousy phase you know where to find me" Danny said bitterly.

She grabbed her orange sweater and quickly walked away.

She was obvioudly overreacting. I wasn't paranoid, I wasn't jealous, I wasn't going through a phase.

She didn't know what she was talking about...I was positive that there was something wrong with Lindsay and I was determined to find it.

***End Flashback***

Seconds after I arrived I felt a strong pair of hands cover my eyes.

I didn't need sight to know who it was.

"Guess who?"

I removed the pair of hands from my eyes.

"Oh hey Brody" I said unenthused.

I closed my locker.

Brody smiled.

"So I heard you got suspended" Brody said immediately.

"Wow I'm gone for 3 days and that's the first thing you say to me"

Brody laughed.

"Welcome back"

"Thanks"

Brody stared at me dreamily.

I waved my hand in front of his face awakening him from his short trance.

"So why do I have the pleasure of seeing you this fine morning?" I asked sarcastically.

"Umm well….I was wondering if you had a date to the Swan Court Cotillion Ball?"

"Sadly no" I said.

"Great" Brody beamed.

"Ok then…..I should go…" I said attempting to end the conversation.

"Wait Kim….I was wondering if you'd go to the swan court cotillion ball with me…."

I gulped. Brody was a nice guy, It pained me to reject him but I simply didn't think of him that way….only guy I felt strongly about was Jack.

"Brody I'm sorry but….I don't really…"

"Is it because of last year because I thought you were over that?" Brody interrupted.

"I am it's just that I only see you as a friend…..going out with you would you know be…kinda awkward"

"I get it Kim" Brody said disappointed.

It was for the best, he didn't know how lucky he was that I rejected him before he fell in love with me.

I'm as complicated as it gets.

"So are we good?" I asked.

"Yeah" Brody answered. I could tell he didn't mean it.

"Great!"

"Well I'll see you around Kim…"

Brody slowly walked away.


	12. Possible Heartbreaker

**I knew this took a long while for me to post...Forgive me. Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for it and I'm gonna right chapter 13 immediately. Thankyou for your reviews and review some more.**

* * *

"How could you Kim!" Michaela shouted.

"Well hello Michaela" I simply said.

School had just ended and Michaela and I as usually met up at the mall before my karate class started.

"Oh don't play innocent with me"

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked.

Michaela sat down at my table.

"So you were just going to hide this from me huh?"

"I hide a lot of things from you so you have to be more specific"

Michaela grinned.

"So you got jokes now…."

"Can you just get to the point…." I simply said.

"Everyone is talking about you rejecting Brody!"

"What?" I questioned.

How could news travel so fast, especially news that didn't seem important.

"You heard me! Brody is absolutely heart broken, so heartbroken he left school early and is not answering any one's texts or phone calls" Michaela babbled.

Right then the feeling of guilt returned.

"I already feel terrible Michaela, talking about it won't help"

"Why couldn't you just say yes?" Michaela questioned.

"Because I don't see him as more than a friend" I answered.

"So…you could have at least still gone to the dance with him"

"No I couldn't, In teen society going out on one date means you're dating, dating means you're in a relationship, being in relationship means you're boyfriend and girlfriend, and frankly I don't want to be Brody's girlfriend" I rambled.

Michaela gave me an arrogant look.

"You know what, I think this is about Jack" Michaela smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Michaela always found a way to bring Jack into our discussion.

I blushed. Hearing Jack's name would always give me a warm pleasant feeling inside.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me. You didn't go out with Brody because you were hoping that Jack would ask you to the swan court cotillion ball" Michaela insisted.

"No" I said guiltily, my eyes attempted to avoid contact with Michaela's.

"I'm right aren't I, and you know what...I don't even think you like Jack... You love him!" Michaela shouted.

"Shhh, people are listening" I said.

"I thought you didn't care what people think"

"I don't, I just don't want people spreading something that is **not** true"

Michaela rolled her eyes.

"You're in denial Kim" Michaela said

"I don't think so, I'm just completely ignoring whatever feelings that may or may not be present within my mind and or heart"

"Same thing, Kim as you're BFF/BFL I know you have a thing for Jack. I recommend you move on" Michaela said seriously.

"Not that I'm interested in Jack but if I was why would you say that, aren't you suppose to encourage me to tell him how I feel"

"Kim I wish I could but dating Jack would be a mistake"

"I thought you liked Jack, didn't you recently say he was the perfect package?" I asked confused.

Jack was one of my best friends. I knew him there was no possible way that dating him could be a mistake.

"Correction, I meant he was really good looking which is true and I said he was a good friend which is also true… Kim there's no denying that Jack's a heart breaker"

Jack wasn't a heart breaker, jack was jack….I couldn't just sit there and listen to Michaela talk smack about him.

"Michaela seriously shut up because Jack has been nothing but nice to you"

"Kim Jack is awesome and all but we both know he's not boyfriend material"

I rolled my eyes.

"How would you know that?" I questioned.

"I have sources"

"Who the hell are these sources" I shouted.

Michaela pulled out a sparkly pink notebook from her silver purse. She opened it and listed names.

"When did you get that book?"

Michaela ignored my question.

"Remember Angela Rivera he hurt her so bad she had to move to Puerto Rico, Mariah Johnson had a nervous breakdown, Brittany Branch gets homeschooled now, Becky Jones moved back to New York and let's not forget Connie Nakamura who shaved her hair off"

I was left speechless. Did Jack really hurt these girls?

Somehow I was struck with feelings of jealously; Jack found it so easy to ask random chicks out but couldn't ask me out. My mind went back on the heart breaker topic knowing fully well that it was more important.

"Oh…"

"That doesn't mean it was his fault….."

"Kim you know it's the truth"

"These girls could be lying , they're probably not real…. Jack has never mentioned any of these chicks to me" I reasoned.

"Why would he talk about his girlfriends with his best friend…who's a girl…."

"Point taken but…"

"Kim even if these events never happened that still doesn't change the fact that it's been over a year and Jack hasn't asked you out yet. It's time to move on" Michaela said.

She was right, Jack and I were never going to happen. It was stupid and immature of me to imagine that some how we'd work out. Jack obviously didn't waste time waiting for me being that he wasn't interested in me, it was about time I started doing the same.

"You're right" I admitted.

"I know…."

"Don't worry Kim I'm here for you. I have a pink book of guys who'd kill to date a hot blonde….I.E you"

I smiled.

"Thanks Michaela but I think I need some time…"

Michaela nodded.

"No rush Kim, take whatever time you need…"

She stared at me widely as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh you mean you need more time to get over Jack….I thought you meant like a minute to think…..that seems more logical"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I have to get to the dojo" I said getting up from seat.

I picked up my backpack.

"Later" I simply said.

I began to walk away.

***Flashback***

"Looky Looky it's Blondie"

"Please leave" I said flatly.

Stacy and her followers chuckled.

"Why would we do that?"

I rolled my eyes.

The three girls moved closer to may location near the wall.

3 against one, I thought.

"What do you guys want ?" I asked.

"Is it a crime to visit a dear friend" Stacy said smiling.

I furred my brows confused. Was she serious? After all the things she put me through she was here to make friends. Please I wasn't buying that.

"What do you want?" I repeated bitterly.

"Oh Blondie you're just all business…always ruining my fun" Stacy said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important" Stacy answered.

I rolled my eyes.

The nerve of her. Walking into my room uninvited with her followers.

**Slam**

My senses immediately became alarmed when one of Stacy's followers by the name of Macy closed the door.

The three girls cornered me near the closet.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. Yet still I tried to put up a brave face.

"Get the heck away from me!" I shouted

Stacy giggled.

"No need to get so defensive"

I attempted to move away from the closet but was pushed and pinned down on the wall by Stacy's followers.

"Ahhhh" I screamed

"Are you crazy! Why the hell are you doing this?" I asked

Stacy smiled then snapped her fingers, I was immediately released by the followers.

I gasped taking in the air.

"Relax Blondie we're just having some fun"

"I swear if you don't leave right now I'll…..i'll….i'll"

"Do what? Blondie you're out numbered I call the shots"

I stared at Stacy with fear, the look on her face didn't seem normal she seemed angry yet calm.

Her calmness infuriated me. How dear she be little me, how dear she treat me as if I'm not worthy or not important!

"Damn you Stacy!" I shouted

"What was that Blondie?"

I would soon regret the words that escaped my lips.

The expression on Stacy's face changed dramatically, her calm face of which I despised turned into a bitter scowl.

"I thought we could all have some fun Blondie, but apparently you just want us to get to the point of this visit"

I looked at Stacy confused. What was she talking about?

"Casey you know what to do" Stacy hissed.

Immediately Stacy's short redheaded follower grabbed a hold of my hand, twisting it over.

"Ahhh" I shrieked in pain.

I attempted to twirl out of Casey's grip but was unsucsessful.

"Casey you better not let her go!" Stacy yelled.

Casey nodded.

With me still in a hand lock Stacy shoved me over to where Stacy was.

She retightened her grip.

"Why are you doing this" I asked

"Darling I haven't even started" Stacy snickered

***End Flashback***

"Kim did you hear the news!"

I had just arrived at the dojo.

As usual the first person to greet me was Milton…oh I wish that was Jack.

"Why does everyone keep bringing up this so called Brody news" I yelled.

Eddy whom was the only other person in the dojo stared at me confused he then went back to apparently texting.

"What are you talking about Kim, I was talking about my news. I am the first person to create super cells!"

"Ok then…"

Super cells big whoop.

Milton's eyes became wide he soon started to shake me.

"Do you not understand what this means, through these new super cells,higher quality antigens can be produced then inserted in the body to fight off infections and major diseases…..This is a major medical break true"

"Cool" I said unenthused, I wasn't fully comprehending. Then again I really didn't care.

"I could frickin cure cancer" Milton said loudy.

I hit my fore head in realization.

"oh that's great Milton"

I smiled.

"For a girl with one of the highest GPA's in our school you sure are slow in the head" Milton mumbled.

I ignored his statement.

"So it's just me, you and Eddy here" I said displeased.

I was hoping to see Jack. I wondered why he was late.

"Well Rudy's in his office, Jerry's at falafel Phil hitting on some girls who are way out of his league, J…"

"Where's Jack?"

"I was just about to say he was in a terrible accident and is now in a comah"

"What Oh My God! Jack no!"

"Just messing with you, Jack has the flu he's out sick today"

I slapped Milton.

"The hell Milton don't joke like that you know how I get about Jack" I said.

"And why is that Kim?" Milton teased.

"Be-cause we're friends and friends are like that" I lied.

"So you're saying if someone told you I was in a comah you'd react like that?" Milton questioned.

"Heck no" I blurted out.

"See what I mean"

"Anyways is Jack okay? Is he dizzy? Confused? In pain? Stuffy…..how come I'm just hearing of this…..I feel so uninformed"

"He's just tired…FYI the reason you don't know is maybe you haven't been answering your phone"

"Don't be silly Milton Jack didn't call I would of heard I have great hearing"

I took put my phone from my pocket.

_**2 Miss calls**_

"Ok so maybe you were right" I said awkwardly.

"So quick question did he by chance ask about me…just curious?" I questioned.

"No….why do you ask"

I sighed.

"Oh nothing"

"If you're so concerned you should visit him"

I froze.

Visit Jack….by myself…at his house…..where his mother who is my therapist lives….awkward.

"Ummm I'll pass…."

"Suit yourself, Eddy and I were just on our way over there"

"But we have karate now"

"Rudy's searching for his car keys by time he finds those karate will be over, might as well leave"

"Point taken. On the second thought I think I'll come with you…..not because I'm excited to see jack or anything….You see my aunt charlotte lives near by so I would have been passing anyway" I lied.

"Whatever you say Kim, whatever you say"

**Slap**

"Ouch!" Milton yelled rubbing his arm in pain

"What was that for"

I smiled.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all"

"You could have broken my arm, I could have been in a hospital, maybe my arm would have to be cut off, then I'd never get to be a surgeon, so my parents would be disappointed, then my whole life would be…"

"Milton"

"What?"

"Shut up"

* * *

**And there you have it chapter 12...ending it with Milton put to silence. Thanks for reading this chapter I hope to post chaapter 13 by Sunday fingers crossed.**


	13. Seeing You

**Updating early…..I'm just in one of those moods, I hope you like it. When I'm at 58 review I'll update...so like help me get there...for some reasons seeing more reviews motivates me. Thank you for all the support, i love you guys :)As of now i'm updating 1-2 times a week.**

* * *

"Ok I change my mind"

"Kim it's too late for that"

We were outside of Jack's house. I was hesitant for some reason. Of course I loved seeing Jack but the nervous feeling I always get never subdues.

"You're right"

"I know I am" Milton said.

"So which one of you guys are gonna ring the doorbell, I would but my hands are full….see I'm texting my new girlfriend, you heard I have a girlfriend" said Eddy.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll do it" I said quickly.

I was curious to see how Jack was doing, sure it was just the flu but that didn't stop me from worrying.

**Ding Dong**

"I'll get it" a familiar voice yelled.

The person opened the door.

"Oh it's you guys"

"Hello Becky" I said bitterly.

Becky gave me a hateful look.

I didn't have much thought toward Becky….she'd have to be important. I do have to admit that I wasn't her biggest fan and I was positive the feeling was mutual.

Becky was Mrs. Anderson (Jack's mom) intern, because of this she was always at their home assisting. She was our age so attended our high school.

"It's Rebecca" She corrected.

Her hand blocked the door way.

"May we come in?" Milton asked.

"I suppose, just don't break anything" Becky said bitterly.

She moved her arm and went back inside, we followed.

She led us into the living room.

"Please sit down, do not put your feet on the table it's vintage"

Becky quickly walked out the room.

The three of us sat down.

"I hate that girl" Milton Spat out.

I nodded.

"She's hot though" Eddy added.

"Please Becky is not hot….she's average!" I cringed.

If Eddy thought Becky was attractive who's to say how Jack felt about her.

"Jealous much" Eddy then said.

"I am not jealous!" I shouted.

"What are you guys talking about" Becky interrupted.

She had just reentered.

"Nothing" I quickly said.

Becky rolled her eyes then scowled.

"I just woke Jack up, you guys may go see him now"

"Thanks" I said

Not that I meant it, I was just raised to have manners.

"His room is upstairs 3rd door on the left"

I flinched, Jack was my best friend, didn't she know how many times I visited…Of course that was when his mother wasn't home.

We slowly walked upstairs.

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked Milton.

"No Kim he's probably dying"

"A yes or no would be acceptable I don't appreciate your sarcasm"

In seconds we were upstairs and at Jack's room door.

I inhaled then exhaled.

I can do this.

Milton knocked.

"Come in" Jack said lowly.

Milton opened the door.

We entered Jack's room.

Jack's room was royal blue with black furniture and filled with Karate trophies and posters.

"Hey guys" Jack said.

He didn't sound like his normal healthy self but I could tell he was happy to see us

"Oh My God Jack are you okay?" I asked in panic.

Milton and Jack laughed.

"I'm fine Kim it's just the flu, I'll probably go back to school tomorrow" Jack answered.

He then sat upright on his bed, while Eddy, Milton and I stood up.

"Great" I answered relieved.

Hearing jack himself say himself put my worries to rest.

"You know you guys didn't have to waste your time coming this far"

"It's cool we had…."

"We had to come to see if you were ok, and you're ok so it was worth it" I interrupted Eddy.

Jack was so cute sitting there looking all sick. Oh what am I saying I should be worried not drooling.

"Thanks" Jack said awkwardly.

"So can we get you anything, some tea, some soup, Oh my god are you hot? do you need some water?"

I only act this way because I care.

"Calm down Kim I'm fine…..besides I live here I think I could get those stuff for myself" Jack said smiling.

Oh his smile, his signature smile.

"So where's Jerry?" Jack asked.

Really I came this far and all he cares about is Jerry.

"Hitting on some chicks at Falafel Phil's"Eddy answered.

"Out of his league right?"

"Definitely"

"So…..What have you been doing all day?" I asked Jack.

"Sleeping, watching T.V and sleeping some more"

"Oh, that not very progressive….. but you're the sick person so what do I know" I commented.

Jack laughed.

"Kim just chill, we're all friends here no need to be so serious"

Just friends…that stung.

I nodded.

"So it's just you and Becky here…..Oh joy" I said unenthused.

It's not that I don't trust Jack; I just don't trust Becky….

I know Jack and I aren't in relationship or anything but I can't help being bitter, I've just always gotten jealous when he's around other girls…..especially one's I'm not friend s with.

"Pretty much. My mom left this morning to go to the office Becky offered to stay"

"Oh Jeez I wonder why?"

Was jack so oblivious, Of course Becky wanted to stay with him, she likes him. She's probably trying to nuzzle her way into his life.

"Any ways, I have your history and science homework your teachers says you don't have to hand it in until Friday" Milton said

"Thanks"

"So I hear some big things have happened since I left"

"It's only been one day" Eddy said.

I sighed. I only hoped he was talking about the super cells Milton created.

"Everyone's been talking about it"

can't these people stop gossiping.

"Jack I can…."

"Really everyone is talking about my super cells. Wow who knew these underlings would find a major scientific breakthrough interesting" Milton interrupted.

"Good for you Milton but I was talking about Kim"

"Why can't you guys just get off my back like damn. I don't like Brody! Simple"

I shouted.

The three guys looked at me then laughed in unison.

"This is not funny" I said seriously.

They continued to laugh.

"Stop!" I shouted

Yet the boys still laughed.

"Fine I admit it…It's funny"

**Flashback**

"Ha ha ha ha ha"

"You thought you were tuff. Without Rayne you're nothing….just another loser"

I laid on the floor weeping.

" From now on you do what I want when I want, or else"

I remained quiet as Stacy and her followers left.

I couldn't move, It hurt so badly. Not just my body , I was in emotional distress never had I been felt so small….never had I ever been treated so badly….It was humiliating. For this beating Stacy had given me were worse than the ones when I just arrived at Juvi.

After minutes of lying on the floor I finally got up due to the fact that the door open.

"Blondie it's been days and you still haven't frickin apologized…..Like the hell!"

It was Danny I hadn't spoken to her since she accused me of being jealous of her friend Lindsay.

I didn't answer, all I did was sulk.

"Oh My God what the heck happened to you, you're all brused up and bloody"

"I….I….."

I remained silent. I was scared, I feared Stacy would hurt me again if tattled, I feared she'd hurt Danny if she found out.

"Who did this to you?" Danny asked shouting.

My head went down in shame.

Why couldn't I be brave? why couldn't I be strong? Why couldn't I be like Rayne?

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Because….." I said stuttering.

"Because of what Kim?"

"Because….I'm scared"

My eyes became watery and the tears gushed out of my eyes abruptly.

I felt so vulnerable, all I wanted right there and then was for someone to tell me it was going to be ok…

For someone to tell me that things will get better…..for someone to genuinely care.

Danny pulled me into an unexpected hug. The both of us at that moment were crying.

"Why are you crying Danny?"  
"Kim you're like a sister, when you're hurt…I'm hurt"

I smiled. Someone did care.

***End Flashback***

"It's not as bad as you think Kim, no one really even cares…"

"Do you really mean that jack?"

"Naaa, you're officially the most hated girl at Seaford high school, congrats"

Jack chuckled.

I frowned.

Oh I wish I hated him.

"You know what…I don't even care… I never liked 90% of the people at our school anyway, so ha! Their loss"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Eddy mumbled.

I gave him a look of hate.

I don't hate Eddy I just find him annoying and somewhat irritating, especially since he started dated Kelsey.

"Quick question Jack how did you even find out….you know being in bed all day?"

I was curious. What nosy, egotistic, pitiful, moron would have the nerve to mention Brody to the love of my life's face.

"You know Michaela right?"

"Which one?" I questioned.

I only hoped it wasn't my so called 'best friend' whom had told Jack.

"Michaela Webb…I introduced you to her last April"

"That b*tch" I said

Seriously Michaela, seriously.

"So I guess you guys aren't friends…..weird I thought you two would hit it off"

Jack shrugged.

For some reason I smiled.

It wasn't really a big deal, jack was bound to find out…..Besides why should he not know…I suppose now he understands that I'm in demand. I'm not the kind of girl who is so in love with a guy that she's willing to wait until he comes to his senses. Who knows when that'll be.I suppose it is time…..time to move on.

"Kim….Kim…..Kim!"

"Oh yeah"

"Are you okay, you zoned out a bit"

"Never better"

I said biting my lower lip.

On the second thought maybe I could wait a bit more, because honestly Jack is one of those guys that is surely worth the wait.


	14. Forgiving You

**I was suppose to post this on Monday but due to the hurricane I was not able to post/ However I have written 2 other chapters so you guys will view them during the week.**

* * *

**3 days later (Friday)**

I looked out my window observing the world. The sky became grey and the previous puffy clothes stood dark and plain, I watched as the rain fell, drop after drop on my windowpane. I sighed.

Is this really it? Will I simply get by in the world? With no meaning, no purpose, no inspiration and no passion . Was I meant to simply wander for the rest of my days?

My world was dim.

I continued to look outside of my window.

I live on a gated property so there was never much to see, Still I always ended up on my day bed looking outside.

I heard two beeps from a distance. The gates then automatically opened. A red Lexus entered slowly.

I furred my brows. I wasn't expecting any visitors.

Within seconds the car was parked in front of my house.

I suppose some people would be scared maybe even terrified, being that this driver could be some sort of murderer, but not me. I can handle myself.

My doorbell rang. I ignored it, It rang again.

I opened my closet taking out a baseball bat given to me by Jack in 9th grade.

I cautiously walked down the stairs.

The doorbell repeatedly rang.

I was now directly at the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted

No reply.

I tried to remain calm.

I looked through the peep hole but saw nothing due to the fact that someone's finger was blocking my view.

I began to get nervous.

What if it really was a killer?

I was known to overreact.

I breathed heavily.

"Whoever this is leave now because the police are on their way"

I lied.

The person laughed.

"Kimberly open the door"

I reluctantly opened the door.

"Mother what the hell, you scared me!"

My mom grabbed me for a hug.

"I apologize I seemed to have misplaced my keys"

My mom then kissed me on the cheek and entered.

I didn't expect to see her for at least a month. She was actually the last person I'd expect to be on my doorstep….well our doorstep.

I followed my mother into the living room.

"Kimberly Paris was such a bore, I missed you dearly" My mother said.

I frowned.

"Mother I'm happy to see you but what exactly are you doing here?"

"I live hear darling"

"Mother you know what I mean. I wasn't expecting you, I'm not a fan of surprises"

My mother's happy expression dimmed.

"I just really wanted to see you honey, isn't that a big enough reason"

I looked at my mother suspiciously.

I wasn't buying it. Out of all the days of the year she decides that today is the day to start a relationship with her daughter.

My mother left the living room and went outside to her car, she returned with two men in black suits who were carrying several shopping bags.

"Honey these are for you" My mother said cheerfully.

"I know how you love clothes" she added.

"Mother I've grown out of that conceited phase"

That shows how much she knows me. Shopping was never my thing, It was Khloe's .

"Thank you though, it's the thought that counts"

"Kimberly, are you seeing these bags? Gucci, Channel, Louis Vuitton, all of our favorites"

"Correction….all of your favorites" I said bitterly.

I was doing my hardest not to snap. In my previous therapy session Dr. Anderson and I discussed how unhealthy my relationship with my mother was.

My mother held my face in her hands.

"Kimberly I'm trying, can you please try as well"

I nodded.

I'd give it a shot. I'll try….but I'll never forget, I'll never forgive her.

My mother's smile returned.

"Great"

She took off her brown coach shades.

"Javier, Vincent will you two be dears and grab my suitcases from out of the car, Thank you"

The two men quickly ran out to execute my mother's request.

"Kimberly you have no idea how much this means to me to know that you have finally forgiven me"

I fake smiled.

"You know what Kimberly change into some of your new clothes, I'm taking you out to Chez' Dubua"

Chez' Dubua is a fancy restaurant about half an hour away from where I live. It's very classy, formal and expensive….It's been years since I've been there.

"Thanks but that's really unnecessary and besides I have a ton of homework" I lied.

"Oh Kimberly forget about school for one day, It'll just be me and you… Like the old days"

My mother smiled at the end.

Last time I checked there were four of us in the old days.

"Fine I'll go"

"Great!"

My mom looked happy…really happy. I guess all she needed was…me.

Within 15 minutes I was finally done getting ready.

I wore a brown dress, golden flats and my hair was in a high ponytails with my bangs out.

"That's not any of the stuff I bought for you in Paris"

I frowned.

"You look beautiful either way" My mom restarted

"Thanks" I answered.

I only hoped I didn't see any of my friends. To think how they'd react if they saw me looking like a damsel.

"We are going to have so much fun Kimberly, Just wait!"

I half smiled.

This is not going to end well.

***Flashback (The next day)***

"Stacy how dear you!"

"Danny you don't have to do this"

Danny ignored me and continued to walk towards Stacy.

We were in the cafeteria.

"Umm excuse you, you're blocking my view" Stacy spat out.

She took a small bight out of her sandwich.

Danny frowned.

"Stacy I know you did this to Blondie"

"Did what?" Stacy questioned.

Stacy looked at me hatefully, her followers glared.

"I didn't do anything think to your moron of a friend….her clumsy a** probably fell down a flight of stairs"

Hearing Stacy insult me caused Danny to be more enraged.

"Stacy I'm over the fact that you got me into Juvi, but when you start messing with my friends…we have a problem"

Danny cracked her knuckles.

Stacy laughed.

"Daniella oh please, you may have everyone else fooled but not me... No matter what you do to me you'll always be a frickin loser. So I'd advise you to stop trying to be the hero and go sit down"

Danny lifted her fists to punch Stacy in her face, seeing this I stopped her.

"What the hell Blondie!" Danny shouted.

I inhaled then exhaled. It was time for me to stand up for myself. I was through with having people get punished for fighting my battles.

"Danny you're an amazing friend and thanks for being there for me…but you see Stacy is my problem, and it's time I stop being a damsel"

Danny nodded.

Stacy laughed.

"Like you could hurt a fly…..especially by yourself"

Stacy stood up to meet my eyes.

"Do you know who runs this hell hole? Me….. I call the shots here. I know everything and anything about all the losers in this place. I'm the star of this show, I control your lives!" Stacy continued.

She walked closer to me.

"I'm sure you out of all people know Blondie, I got your friend Rayne kicked out, I got your other friend Danny as you call her kicked in….I've beatyou up so many times….and it looks like I'm about to do it again"

Stacy said smiling.

I grinned.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Madam Clarisse did you get that?" I questioned.

Madam Clarisse came out of the door near the serving station.

"Yes Kimberly, I heard every word"

Stacy was in shock.

"You set me up? You frickin set me up?"

"Who's stupid now" I said.

Madam Clarisse's face remained firm.

"Stacy Ann Davinci to my office now!"

Stacy's head shot down in embarrassment and shame.

"Yes mam"

She followed madam Clarisse out to the office.

"Wow Blondie I had no idea you planned this, that's so amazing"

Danny face shinned bright as she congratulated me.

"Thanks"

"Why didn't you let me in on the sting"

"I knew Stacy's followers were probably eave dropping so I didn't want to risk it" I said truthfully.

"It doesn't even matter Blondie, Stacy will finally be seen for who she really is…A lying manipulative…B-"

I cut Danny off.

"Language" I nudged.

Danny laughed.

"Things are about to change around here"

"I couldn't agree more"

***End Flashback***

I followed my mother into her red Lexus. Stepping into the car I easily detected the new car smell of which I love.

The car was a sure beauty.

Even though the day was dark the rims managed to shine and the body managed to stay glossed.

I sat at the front.

"Seat belt on Kimberly"

I nodded snapping my seatbelts.

My mother drove off the property and within 3 minutes we were on the road.

"Mother, you do remember that the two men are still in the house right?"

My mother smiled.

"Somebody's paranoid…Kimberly those men work for an old friend of mine they'll be gone in an hour or so"

Like always I had nothing much to say to my mother. We simply didn't share any common interests. She was into fashion and dedicated to her work while I was just….Just figuring my life out. Still I tried to be polite and make conversation , however it was somewhat awkward as I predicted.

"So Kimberly how's school" My mother said suddenly.

"Good" I said.

I stared at my phone waiting to hear that magically tone, the beep of a new text message.

It had been a while since I texted Jack, I was ever so curious to see what he was up to, or if he was recovering pleasantly.

I smiled seeing Jack's message.

Oh Jack if you only knew…..

"What are you so happy about" My mother said smiling. Her eyes were still on the road.

"Nothing, just texting jack" I answered.

I secretly smiled as well.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

My eyes went wide. I could no longer contain the smile.

"Oh Jack no! we're just friend...I mean he's cool and all but he doesn't like me like that. Even if he did I wouldn't go out with him…It would make it too complicated…I mean I do consider going out with him but it's not worth it he's ….friend material"

My mother laughed.

"A yes or no was acceptable you know"

My cheeks became rosy in embarrassment.

"Oh….I'm sorry" I then said.

"No it's cool, I don't mind you talking about your crushes with me"

"What gave you the idea that Jack was my crush…our relationship is simply a friendship, one such friendship that will not be ruined by feeling of sensation"

I said pouting.

My mother laughed.

"Same old Kimmy"

I smiled lowly.

Kimmy, It's been years since she's called me that.

Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet.

Maybe it was time to move on.

By being angry at my mother for all this time, I wasn't just hurting her, I was hurting myself.

I know it'll be a long road to forgiveness but I'm willing to forgive and be forgiven.

Maybe someday my mother and I will have that connection you see in movies, something so intertwined that it can never be damaged again.


	15. Friends Since Then

**the power went out due to the hurricane (10/29/12). I decided to start writing this chapter on my Laptop. I have an hour an 24 minutes worth of battery life so let's see what I can up with. My goal for this chapter is 4 reviews so review, I'd love to get your feedback.**

* * *

**3 days later (Monday)**

"Long story short I told him I never wanted to see him again and that I wanted him to jump off a cliff and die"

"Really now" I said engrossed in my conversation with Michaela.

"So stupid him kisses me, thinking it would fix the relationship…it did" Michaela said.

I grinned.

"You forgave this mystery that guy that easy"

"It's stupid now, but it was 6thgrade I; fell for that crap" Michaela said she laughed at the end.

As customary on Monday after my daily tasks were done I'd meet up with Michaela and we'd discuss current events. Today was indeed different, instead of listening to Michaela talk about her latest crush or some silly boy band we were having an actual discussion relating to our past. Michaela talked precisely and gave full details about what we were discussing; I however was vague and watched my words closely.

"So who is this guy again?"

Michaela grinned.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out"

I rolled my eyes.

"So who was your first kiss Kim?"  
I blushed.

Thinking about my past romances always gave me a somewhat dumbfounded feeling. I absolutely hated thinking of the past, and boys were no exception.

I paused with that same blank expression my face.

"Oh Kim you've kissed so many guys that you have to think hard to remember him, where are you at now 20…30 maybe 40 guys" Michaela teased.

I nudged her.

I knew she was joking.

She doesn't know how I was like in my past.

The terrible things I did, said and how I acted.

She thinks I was always some sort of angel due to the fact she moved here in 9th grade, I intend on her and so many others never to find out.

I honestly couldn't take that look of disgust, or that look of shock. Like so many other people I would change my past.

"Kim I'm just messing with you, but seriously do tell"

Michaela stared at me wide eyed.

I decided that I'd let her in a bit and tell her the name of my first kiss. Nothing major I thought, he moved away right before 9th grade.

"It was 2nd grade, Randy Harrison "I said flatly.

I looked down at my hands feeling embarrassed.

I absolutely hated Randy Harrison.

He was obnoxious, disrespectful and a total jerk. The only reason I even kissed him was because of my sister and our 'friends'. The thought of Randy slightly angered me. Why did I subdue to Peer pressure? Why did I have the need to fit in and be like the rest of the girls?

I sometimes wonder how life would be like if Khloe didn't blame me for her crime and I didn't go to Juvi. Would I be who I am today? Or would I just be another Donna Tobin?

Despite how much I hate Juvi, I knew that going there actually changed me. When I came out, I realized how shallow I used to be. Most of the kids who I've done wrong have forgiven me, but the one's that I hurt the most still see me in the same light despite how different I am now, I don't blame them.

"Oh…..that young….." Michaela started.

There it was that look of un-expectancy.

"That is so cute!" Michaela continued.

She shrieked joyfully.

"Young love is the best Kim"

Not what I expected.

"I wasn't in love with Randy, It was just a kiss"

Michaela glanced at me for a millisecond.

"That's life I guess"

Her great big smile returned as she saw the approaching male.

I blushed as he walked closer.

Michaela put her arms around my shoulder.

"And look who we have here why isn't it Kimberly's one true love Jack Anderson"

Michaela teased.

"Shhhh he'll hear you" I whispered.

Jack walked closer.

"Too late I already heard "Jack said laughing.

I gulped in embarrassment.

Michaela removed her arm from my shoulder and flipped her brown hair.

"Hey Kim" Jack said to me.

"Hi Jack"

"So no greetings for me Anderson" Michaela said with an attitude.

"Oh sorry Michaela…I didn't notice you there being so short and all"

"You're so funny, I forgot to laugh"

I chuckled watching the two battle it out.

I never saw the two talk much these days, so I was delighted to see them get along.

As strange as this sounds I actually met Michaela through Jack, I was never quite sure how the two knew each other; neither did I question it. All I knew was that they moved to Seaford around the same time. I figured if they didn't care to tell me, then it wasn't important.

"Take a joke Michaela"

Michaela rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"So plaza tonight Jack, Me you and the douche we're still on right?" Michaela questioned.

She looked at Jack intently waiting for an answer. I could easily detect her excitement and anxiousness.

"Not like I have a choice"

Jack didn't seem delighted.

I looked at the both of them chatting.

Who was this 'douche' and why were they going to the plaza?

My thoughts were interrupted by Michaela's news of departure.

"Well I should let you two converse"

She winked at me.

I forced a smile.

"Jack you better pick me up at 7, we don't want a repeat of what the last time"

I cringed.

So Michaela and Jack hang out. Without me.

"Can you get over that it was not my fault it was Justin's" Jack said annoyed.

"Yeah whatever just don't forget"

Michaela soon disappeared into the mall.

Jack's eyes were soon focused on me.

I felt the need to question him about Michaela.

"I had no idea you guys were so close" I said with a hint of jealousy.

Jack grinned.

"Not really, but we did grow up together and I suppose that happens over time"

"So you guys are like cousins right?"

There it was jealousy.

"No. Our dads are both in the navy so they get transferred to different bases. When they move, we move" Jack answered.

As if getting Jack wasn't hard enough. I'm now finding out that my two best friends are possibly closer with each other than I am with either one of them.

I frowned.

"Are you jealous Kim?" Jack smiled

"Uh in your dreams Anderson! I just never knew you two were buddies that's all"

"Kim I knew you liked me,but could you possibly find me irresistible" Jack teased.

I did my best not to blush.

"You wish" I said punching Jack in the arm.

I knew he didn't honestly believe I had a thing for him, that's how me and Jack worked, we'd constantly argue and tease each other sort of like a couple.

"Ouch Kim" Jack said rubbing his arm.

"I'm recovering from an illness and you decide to abuse me" Jack continued.

I laughed.

"That's how we work Jacky" I said.

"Don't call me that"

"Oh my god Jacky do you hate when I beat you up, does being injured by a girl breaks you down….sob sob" I teased.

Jack frowned.

"We should get to the dojo"

I grinned.

"Oh Jacky what are we going to do with you"

***Flashback (the next day)***

"Due to Stacy Ann's confession Loraine Bennett will be returning to this facility" Madam Clarisse said bristly.

My face lit up in excitement.

Rayne…..Rayne was coming back.

There were 5 of us in Madam Clarisse's office, the 5 whom were majorly affected by Stacy's ordeal.

Danny, Stacy, Casey, Macy (Her followers) and me.

Stacy's head remained down in shame.

"Are you serious madam Clarisse?" Danny questioned.

"Well of course Loraine did not start or instigate the matter, It was simply self defense thus she can return if she chooses"

"Second matter Daniella Enriquez due to Stacy's confession of prompting you to commit your crime, the state has dropped the charges against you"

"What?"

"You will be released in 2 days time"

"Oh my god!" Danny shouted.

She grabbed me for a hug.

"I'm going home" Danny said to me.

I half smiled.

I was happy for Danny.

I was saddened at the fact that she wouldn't be here with me…

I felt guilty and selfish for feeling how I felt.

"Stacy Ann Davinci your sentence will no longer be 1 year, it will be 3 and you will spend this time in Livington Juvenile Detention Facility"

"No! Not Livington" Stacy shouted.

"I am disappointed in you miss Davinci, I hope someday you will change your ways"

After an hour of Stacy's tears and Danny's paper work, Danny and I were in the main area talking.

"Kim thank you so much…My freedom is all courtesy of you"

"It's fine Danny, I'm glad you'll finally be out of this hell hole"

Danny laughed then hugged me.

"There's so much to do, packing, organizing….OMG telling my parents"

I listened to Danny chat about what she would do when she got out.

I knew I'd miss her…but her leaving had to happen. She did not deserve to be in Juvi, She deserved to live a happy life, socialize, have fun be an individual. So even though the thought of her leaving pained me. I knew it was inevitable.

***End flashback***

"Too bad I won"I bragged to Jerry.

Jerry mumbled something in Spanish.

"What was that Jerry the whispers of a loser! Pay up" I said.

I put out my arm to collect Jerry's money.

Jerry gave me $10.

"That was just luck you know"

"No Jerry…..That was skill"

I laughed.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jack asked.

"Jerry and I had a bet to see who could do the most flips in 20 seconds…I won"

I said smiling.

"Only because you're a ballerina" Jerry said bitterly.

"Gymnast" I corrected.

Jerry rolled his eyes.

"You may have won flipping Kim but guess what…I one in life so ha"

I looked at Jerry curiously.

What did he mean by won at life?

"Yes I finally got a date with Donna Tobin"

"Congrats man!" Jack said to Jerry.

I frowned.

Did Jerry seriously downgrade from a sweetheart like Mika to a girl like Donna.

"You could do better" I spat out.

"And what's wrong with Donna?" Jack questioned.

"Besides the fact that Donna has every S.T.I known to man"

Jerry and Jack laughed.

"I'm not even joking guys, I know Donna we were friends up until the middle of 8th grade"

Jack and Jerry continued to laugh.

"Fine then Jerry go out with her see if I care, I'm just saying that she's trouble"

"Whatever Kim"

"How did you even get a date with Donny Tobin, I thought she told you she'd go out with you when pigs fly?" Jack questioned.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her so she's on rebound" Jerry answered normally.

"And you have no problem with her using you like that?" I asked.

"As far as I see it it's a win win situation, she gets revenge and well I…I get her"

Jerry said grinning.

"I can't believe you got over Mika so quickly" I said flatly.

"Kim Mika moved away 7 months ago…it's time" Jack answered for Jerry.

I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are fi-diots" I spat out.

"What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

"It means you guys are f-"

"Kim that's enough" Jack said cutting me off.

"We get it" Jack continued.

"I don't"

"We should get back to training" I said.

I put my hair in a ponytail.

"Agreed"

I looked at both guys annoyed.

I honestly wasn't mad at the fact that Jerry started dating again, that wasn't my concern. Jerry was simply a friend, I was t angered at the fact that out of all the girls in the world he had to like the girl I despised the most, the queen of the drama queens, most known permiscuite, my former best friend Donna Tobin. Surely Donna was doing this to get under my skin. It wouldn't work, I refuse to fall for one of her traps or play her little games. I may have been like her once but the past is the past. I've matured and grown up. I've changed and that's one thing that Donna can't ever do.

"Hold up Jerry" I started.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Donna"

Jerry and Jack looked at me quizzically.

"I thought you hated her" Jerry said.

"I do, but you're my friend so I will try to like her for you"

Jack grinned.

They actually believed me. Like I could forgive Donna, after what she did. She's unforgivable. It pained me to say this but I knew somehow Donna would get word of my displeasure of her dating my friend, this would surely made her happy. So if it took me pretending to accept a relationship destined to fail for Donna to give up trying to ruin my life, then I'd do my best to be nice.

Jack pat me on the head messing up my freshly cut bangs.

"Looks like some ones grown up"

"Not really…it's progress though"

With that we do back to what we all do best. Karate.


	16. Unfortunate Encounter

**Chapter 16 was written since the hurricane but I saw this wonderful idea from KICKLOVA and decided I'd do something similar to that, thank you. I'd like to thank all you guys for reading, and alerting and favoriting because seeing you guys do that seriously rocks my world. I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter as well. This chapter was well over due...it's kinda short but I promise I'll update Friday :)**

* * *

**1 Day Later**

"I'm just saying, If someone was smart enough to do it, it could be done"

"Eddy are you that stupid! Time travel is theoretically impossible"

"Actually if you think about it time can be considered a web, never ending and well connected. If someone were to manipulate this web time travel could be possible"

Milton, Eddy and I stared a Jerry.

The rare occasions when Jerry said something intelligent or sensible were always admirable.

"Shut up Jerry" Milton shouted

"Yeah! You know nothing about time travel so leave it to the pros" Eddy chimed in.

I rolled my eyes.

Just a typical Thursday at the dojo. School had ended over an hour ago and as custom on Tuesdays our training would come to a halt and we'd all basically waste time by doing everything with the exception of karate. This was often enjoyable but usually hectic due to the arguments we'd get into.

"Guys, guys can you please be quiet here I am trying to win a new car here" Rudy shouted.

Rudy had just entered the main area of the dojo from his office and was now pacing while talking to the contest holder on the phone.

"Nebraska. No the last place can't be Nebraska it's Canada, Yes Canada's a state"

Rudy continued to chat on the phone.

His previously excited mood dimmed and turned into misery.

"No you're unintelligent sir, I want that car! I don't care call the cops, this conversation is over"

Rudy pouted.

"Stupid contest"

Seeing Rudy's misery for some reason was not only entertaining but humorous, the guys apparently found it funny as well, their laughter was uncontrollable.

"Canada? Rudy... Canada?, You thought Canada was a state?"

"Whatever Kim"

Rudy stammered off to his office.

"Poor Rudy"

"So what should we do today? I mean it is lazy Tuesday" Eddy asked.

My eyes circled around the room waiting for someone to reply to Eddy. No answer. Usually on days like these Jack would suggest something; with Jack around I could never be bored.

"I don't know"

"Maybe we should get some pizza" Jerry suggested.

I shook my head for no.

There was only one pizza place in Seaford and it was owned by the father of Frank, who was in our rival dojo the Black Dragons. Since Frank held a grudge against us I feared he'd tamper with our food.

"Let's just talk" I suggested.

"Typical girl answer"

"What's that supposed to mean Jerry?"

Jerry can be such a hypocrite.

"I'm just saying only a girl would pick something like _talking_ over pizza"

I raised a fist.

"Well there won't be any talking with my fist down your throat" I threatened.

Jerry's eyes went wide in alarm. He stepped back.

Jerry knew full well what I was capable of and that I was not to be underestimated.

"Yeah talking's cool" Jerry said smiling wide.

Threats apparently do work.

I grinned.

"Great"

I was curious to know how my friends were doing; I especially wanted an update on Jerry and Donna.

"So Donna Tobin" I started.

The heels of my shoes moved in circles as I did my best not to sound too interested in Jerry and Donna's relationship.

"She's a looker isn't she" I continued.

I scowered my head to think of a compliment I could give Donna, there was no goo quality about her; She was conceited, arrogant, ignorant and selfish, the only decent thing about her was the fact that she was considered attractive.

"Yeah she's hot but really bossy, it's worth it at the end of the day though"

I raised a brow.

What could he possibly gain from Donna.

Maybe her money? Fashion advice?

"You see, going out with Donna raises my street cred. The ladies will be swarming over me because they want what Donna has" Jerry smirked cockily.

That seemed logical, It was stupid but made sense. Seaford High School was Donna's Kingdom. Most girls at our school envied Donna and some would possibly kill to have her life.

"So your planning on breaking up with her?" Milton questioned.

"Obviously. You have to understand girl psychology. Girls want what is wanted, If Donna breaks up with me I'm unwanted so they will basically not care and just move on, but if I break up with Donna girls will practically be throwing themselves at me"

"That makes sense" said Eddy.

I nodded.

Hearing about Jerry's plan with Donna was interesting but definitely not as interesting as spending time with Jack. I wondered where he was.

"Any of you guys hear from Jack?" I questioned out of the blue.

Eddy and Jerry shook their head.

"He's probably still tired from wherever he went last night"

I remembered Michaela mentioning she and Jack were going to a plaza with someone they refered to as 'the douche'.

"Should we call? I hope he's not sick or drowsy"

"Kim Jack's fine, I swear you are just so in love with that guy" Jerry teased.

"I am not in love with Jack!" shreiked.

"Who are you not in love with?"

My eyes blinked uncontrollably.

Really world really!

It was no one other than Jack Anderson just arriving.

I gave Jerry a glare of hate.

"No one"

Jack laughed.

"Dude where were you, we were just talking about you" said Jerry.

Jack through down his duffle bag near the dummies then re-joined us.

A smile was plastered on his face.

I wondered what he was so happy about?

"Dude...Jack, earth to Jack!" Jerry snapped his figures, bringing Jack back to reality.

"Oh, yeah...I met this girl and we were talking, time went by pretty fast"

Was this girl to be looked at as a threat?

I hated how jealous I got at the mere mention Jack made of someone of the opposite gender.

"Who is this girl?" I inquired.

I did my best to hold in how I was feeling. Still you could easily detect how tense I was.

"Funny thing Kim, she actually knows you"

"I don't think so"

_Kimberly_ was a popular name. Whoever he was talking about probably got me confused with another girl by my name.

"Yeah it's true. She said you two go way back"

"How far back exactly?" I questioned.

Perhaps I did know the girl. I was quite popular when I was younger.

"She said you two met somewhere in 7th grade"

I laughed.

The _Kimberly_ Jack's new lady friend was talking about was definitely not me, I was absent for all of 7th grade being that I was in…Juvi.

"Jack it couldn't of been me I was….away in 7th grade, isn't that right guys"

Milton, Jerry and Eddy nodded.

They didn't know where I went in 7th grade. What they did know was how I used to be. They knew how I treated other kids, they knew how many lives I ruined, how many dreams I crushed, they even knew of Khloe's existence.

"Either way Kim she knows you"

"Who is this person who allegedly knows me Jack"

"Stacy"

"Her name is Stacy"

* * *

**So I decided to end this chapter sort of short. Yes Jack know's Stacy so expect her to be in the next chapter which only means little Khloe Crawford can not be too far behind. This is my first chapter without a flashback, I'm still doing Flashbacks but I think it is not necessary for this one. Either way thank you for reading. **


	17. Decissions

**Chapter 17….Woah….17, how did this happen? Thank you all for reviewing, I seriously didn't expect that much or even positive reviews because of how disappointing the other chapter was. SO THANK YOU! Shout out to **_KICK, Sel,IrrationallyMe1200, LighteningAttitude,Katie2332,KickLova_**. Here's a nice long chapter to make up for my absence.**

* * *

_**"Stacy"**_

_**"Her name is Stacy"**_

I paused to assess the words that Jack had just uttered.

Could it really be _'Stacy'_. The girl whose happiness thrived on my misery and sorrow. The girl who did her best to make every encounter I had with her tragic and depressing.

I flinched.

"Stacy? Stacy-Ann Davinci?" I questioned.

Jack didn't reply, he just looked at me quizzically.

Seeing his reaction caused my body temperature to rise. Not in love but in fear. If this girl was the Stacy I knew then there was no doubt in my mind she'd want revenge. I was not only worried for my safety but for Jack's, Was Stacy planning on using him to get to me?

Thinking about Stacy caused me to groan.

Jack tapped my shoulder, breaking my train of thought.

"Kim are you okay?"

I didn't answer.

"I asked you her full name Jack. Is it or is it not Stacy-Ann Davinci?"

My eyes flared angrily wide.

Jack blinked.

"I think so…." Jack answered confused.

My heart beat increased, so much that I expected my heart to fall out of my chest.

I stared at Jack tenaciously.

I rapidly blinked.

I did my best to remain calm but I feared I could no longer contain my anxiety.

I grabbed Jack's shoulders shaking him.

"Jack is this some sort of prank?"

"Who put you up to this?" I questioned.

There was no way what Jack was claiming was true. The Stacy I knew was in the Juvenile Detention Facility of Livington.

Jack seemed bewildered by my accusations.

I released his shoulders.

"Kim what are you talking about?"

"Who told you about her?" I questioned.

"Kim I don't understand what's going on here"

"Jack cut it! There is no way in hell that Stacy-Ann Davinci is a free woman! So who in the world told you about her and why are you messing with me?"

I put my hand over my head as I fidgeted.

I paced around the room.

"Kim again I don't know what you're talking about, but I can prove to you that I met Stacy" Jack said casually.

He removed his black IPhone from the pocket of his blue skinny jeans.

He placed his hand out and I immediately grabbed his phone.

The phone screen was in the photo gallery.

I viewed the photo Jack had intended for me to see.

I blinked.

I continued to assess the photo.

It was her.

The 5"5 brunet stood smiling brightly in a red dress next to Jack.

Maybe my eyes were deceiving me.

I skipped to a second photo.

The photo was of Stacy kissing Jack on his cheek.

At this point I was positive it was Stacy. Stacy's green eyes seemed to be swiveling me.

"Woah who's that babe?"

The question was asked by Jerry. Jerry had approached Jack and I wanting to get in on the discussion, he examine the photo.

Why was this happening?

"I mentioned it earlier Jerry, her name's Stacy" Jack answered.

My mind returned to the thoughts on Stacy. How was it possible that she was not in Juvi? Why was she released? Why was she in Seaford? What was I going to do?

"Jack….."

I started quietly.

Even though I was worried and fearful I decided that I'd do my best not to display this emotion to Jack.

"Jack….what did she say?"

"Who?"

"Stacy, what did she say?" I asked curiously.

"Well she was complimenting me on my good looks and how cool she thought it was that I do karate" Jack grinned.

I grimaced.

"About me Jack, about me!"

The whole keeping calm thing wasn't working out.

"Hi"

"What?"

"She said Hi"

I squinted.

_Hi_, What did she mean by hi?

Hearing this caused me to be slightly relieved.

He didn't know, Jack didn't know.

"So she didn't tell you…how we met?" I questioned.

"No, Am I supposed to know?"

"No" I blurted.

I'd expect Stacy to be the first one to reveal to Jack about my past, so of course I was shocked she didn't bring up the fact that I met her in Juvi.

Maybe she thought I had already told Jack…Maybe she had something bigger in mind to ruin me…

Thoughts of Stacy's revenge fled my mind.

"So Kim…"

"Jack"

Jack looked at me with his brown eyes, searching for the right words to say.

"So this Stacy chick…" Jack started.

"Yeah…"

Deep in my gut I knew what his next words would be. That is the beginning of a request I had been oh too familiar with in the past. The words a guy whom you like says when he's interested in someone other than you.

"Is she's going out with anyone?" Jack asked.

I knew he was going to say it! I had only hoped he would have reconsidered.

I rolled my eyes.

Did he really know what he was getting into?

Stacy was easily the most terrible person I have ever met. I didn't care how many years had gone by. People like Stacy can never change.

Why did he even like her?

She was shallow, manipulative, conniving and narcissistic; the fact of the matter is she is the opposite of the girl Jack deserves.

Sure her auburn hair and green eyes would be considered attractive to some guys, but she wasn't anything special. Just another 'pretty' girl.

"I don't know, we don't keep in touch" I said bitterly.

I tried not to be harsh but I couldn't help how hurt I was.

I've known Jack for nearly two years and he hasn't remotely hinted being interested in me, yet he wants to ask out some random chick he just met.

"Oh…." Jack said disappointedly.

"Looking at her, she probably does" Jerry chimed in.

Jack nodded.

"Too bad if she does…she was still nice though" Jack said.

I had to ask him to repeat himself, Stacy nice?

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Stacy, because the Stacy I knew was a total B…"

I stopped myself from continuing.

My eyes looked at the door in horror.

It was her she was here!

"Hello old friend"

"Stacy?"

* * *

Stacy slowly entered approaching the gang and I.

She grimaced.

"Long time no see Blondie"

I flinched.

It had been years since someone had the nerve to call me that.

Somehow I knew she said that to get to me.

I looked at Stacy not only in nervousness but in curiosity.

What was she doing here?

Her green eyes faced Jack.

"So this is your dojo?"

"Yeah"

"Cute"

Stacy smiled.

What was her angle?

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Stacy"

She held out her moist hand, shaking Jerry, Milton and Eddy's hands.

"I'm Milton, pleasure to meet you" Milton said gracefully

"Eddy" Eddy said nervously.

I chuckled at this. Eddy claimed to be a player yet still he couldn't talk to a girl.

"Whatty do! The names Jerry" Jerry said confidently.

"Nice to meet you guys" Stacy said sweetly.

From the look in her eyes, I could tell this statement was false.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

Not a shred of friendliness, sincerity or niceness in my voice, Simply bitterness and a touch of anger.

Jack elbowed my rib.

This was his signal for me to be nicer. Usually I would fall back, but today was not one of those days.

"I wanted to see Jack's dojo"

Hearing this Jack beamed.

"And of course I wanted to catch up with my old bestie" Stacy answered.

Bestie? Hardly… She was definitely planning something.

"I mean in this town Stacy, What are you doing in Seaford?"

Stacy paused.

Her previous smile faded for a millisecond, then it returned.

What was that?

"Blondie aren't you happy to see me?"

At this point I was positive she was trying to play me. She wanted to make me look like a b**ch in front of the guys.

I didn't blame her, I suppose if I was set up I'd have resentment towards the person who played the key role in my demise.

Still, I had several questions that I didn't dare to ask her.

For one, Why was she pretending we're friends?

Why was she being so nice to my friends?

And how did she know about Jack to approach him in the first place?

No, I didn't believe the whole story about them stumbling into each other.

For all I knew, she could have been in Seaford stalking him for weeks now.

"Not really" I answered.

"Kim" Jack said.

There he went again, trying to get me to shut up and be nice.

Stacy flipped her auburn hair.

She seemed to be ignoring my last statement.

"I feel terrible that we don't have much time left, You see I'm leaving tomorrow"

I was supposed to be happy that she was leaving town, but I wasn't.

If she was only going to be here for this short period, It meant my doom would be sooner.

I glanced at Jack shortly.

He seemed disappointed that Stacy was leaving. I almost sympathized with him.

But I knew Jack was the kind of guy that moved on quickly, so in less than a day he'll forget she ever existed.

"That's too bad"

Stacy twirled a streak of her hair flirtatiously.

"That gives us less than 48 hours to get to know each other a little better"

Jack smiled.

I was right, Stacy didn't like Jack.

I wasn't sure how she knew my feelings for Jack, but what I did know was that she was using him to get to me.

No offence to her, but did she really think using Jack was revenge worthy.

It seemed as if she had gone soft.

Of course it would hurt to see the two of them parading around Seaford together, but it's not like it would be forever.

The Stacy I knew would have jumped me with the aid of her crew in a black ally, not try to 'break' my heart.

"Stacy what are you really doing here? You live in Denver"

She still hadn't answered my question and I wasn't going to stop asking until I received an answer.

Stacy fake smiled. She was doing her best not to lash out at me.

"I came to Seaford with a friend"

"What friend?" I questioned.

"Kim can you back off of Stacy please"

"Jack you don't get it, she's not who…."

For the second time that day I stopped myself midsentence.

Looking into Stacy's green eyes I saw the reality. If I told Jack who she really was, Stacy wouldn't hesitate to expose me. Her eyes dared me to continue and feel her wrath. I couldn't risk Jack knowing.

"What is she then?"

"She's a…."

"I'm a huge soccer fan, I know you love soccer too" Stacy interrupted.

She saved her own self.

A huge grin was plastered on her face.

"So the Hobbit is out today if anyone wants to see it with me" Stacy offered.

I knew this invitation was directed towards Jack.

"We'll have to take a rain check on that, these two have promised to take part in my experiment" Milton answered for Jerry and Eddy.

They pouted.

"Kim?"

"As a matter a fact…"

I saw the look in Jack's eyes. His eyes begged me to decline Stacy's offer. For whatever reason Jack liked Stacy and he seemingly wanted to saver the time he had left with her.

I sighed.

"I'm helping Milton with his experiment as well" I lied.

"Too bad, Well I guess it's just me and you Jack"

Stacy bit her lower lip as she eyed Jack.

I have to admit she was getting to me.

First stealing my crush, then stealing my look, then stealing my facial expression (Lip bite), I wondered what she was going to do next.

I scowled.

"Shall we?" Jack asked.

He put out his hand.

"We shall" Stacy took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

Stacy leered luminously.

"Adios Blondie"

Stacy saluted me with her free hand.

She was enjoying this way too much.

Seeing her signature smirk cause me to have several thoughts of tantalizing her.

One such thought was of her in a tight head lock, gasping for air. I rustled these thoughts as they exited.

"Thank you" Jack mouthed.

I nodded.

Gosh I love him.

No matter how much he hurt me, I couldn't stay angry at him for long; he was just one of those people. A person who you cared for so much that you were willing to put your thoughts and feelings aside for their happiness.

Seeing him leave, the feeling of jealousy faded; it was replaced by the feeling of guilt.

If I really loved him, I'd tell him what he was getting into. I'd let him know that he was just a pond in Stacy's sick game.

Why didn't I tell him?

Jack didn't deserve to be caught up in my drama. He was a good guy. If something were to happen to him I couldn't go by knowing it was due to my past.

I sighed.

I had to tell him…about everything.

"So Kim about the experiment, we should get started" Milton interrupted my train of thought.

"I'm not really doing your experiment Milton!" I lashed.

So maybe I still was a bit jealous.

"But…"

"I lied, I didn't want to intrude on whatever Jack has going on with that perpetrator"

Milton scowled.

"That's too bad, I was interested to see the effects of my experiment on a female"

I rolled my eyes.

To Milton I was just a blonde lab rat.

I picked up my purple _Love Pink_ duffle bag.

"Kim, training isn't over until 5:30"

Clearly irritated, I glared at Milton.

"We weren't going to do anything in the first place Milton, So I'd like to go home!"

Milton backed away.

"Calm down Kim"

Hearing this caused me to be more frustrated.

"When Jack come's back tell him to call me, I have something very important to tell him"

Milton grinned.

"Are you finally going to tell him that you're in love with him?" Milton teased.

I blushed.

"I've said this time and time again, I am not in love with Jack!"

* * *

**(Flashback to the Day Danny Leaves)**

"I can't believe it's finally here!"

"Yeah"

"Today is the day that I am finally free!"

"I know"

"What am I gonna do, what am I gonna wear?"

I shrugged.

The day that I had been dreading for the past 2 days was finally here, my best friend of what seemed like an eternity was leaving. I wanted to be happy for her, but I wasn't. I simply couldn't imagine being in Juvi without Danny. She was the only person in there that I could honestly call friend; and with her leaving I'd be alone.

"Oh my god Kim can you imagine?"

"I can't…"

Danny nudged me.

"Think of the places, the people, the food, the fashion… I finally get to experience it again!"

I did my best not to react negatively. It took a bigger person to pretend not to be sad at her departure, to pretend I wasn't scared, to pretend that I'd be okay by myself.

Danny quickly folded the rest of her clothes putting them into her large orange suitcase.

"And oh my gosh school! I get to go back, to finally show those people that I'm not just some brainiac"

Danny threw off her red reading glasses.

"This is my time and I'm not going to waste it" Danny sang.

She flipped her curly dark ponytail.

"Oh look at me rambling again!"

I smirked.

"Why so silent?"

I shook my head.

There was nothing left to say.

This was it, within minutes Danny would be out the door…and out of my life forever.

She fell back on her freshly made, I did the same.

"Is it because you're gonna miss me?"

I didn't respond.

Danny shot up.

"Look Blondie… It's obvious I'll be gone but I'll still call…we're still going to be friends"

I nodded.

I knew full well that as soon as she left she'd get caught up in life and eventually all I'd be is a distant memory. The thought of this pained slightly.

"And remember Rayne's coming back, you'll have her company! Sure she's not as awesome as me but she's a cool cat none the less"

I chuckled.

Leave it to Danny to try to lighten my mood. I had barely thought about Danny since hearing of Danny's departure…which is pretty sad considering the fact that I promised Rayne I'd never forget her. Of course I was happy Rayne would be returning, Rayne was my first real friend in juvi…but Danny…the thought of losing her just hurt…a lot.

"See I got you, I see you smiling"

I rolled my eyes as I sat up nest to Danny.

On Danny's suitcase an oversized purple pullover with the letter 'D' lied, she slowly put it on.

As the minutes went by Danny's cheery attitude seemed to dim.

"Blondie errrrr _Kim_, I honestly don't know when I'll see you again but I want you to know that no matter how many years go by or how long you're in this hell hole, you'll always be my best friend"

I beamed.

She was right. Despite how many friends I've had over the years past Daniella Enriquez has always been the best friend I've ever had.

She removed a soft pink envelope from her pullover.

I scanned the letter in her palms, my name was entailed at the front.

Danny handed me the letter.

"I wrote it, but do not read it until I'm gone!...It's pretty sappy and I really don't want to see you cry"

Danny nudged me.

There was a knock on the door. A tall muscular man entered.

"Miss Crawford" He said to me.

I nodded in response to my name.

It was the same man who took away Rayne, I was surprised that after all this time he remembered me.

"Miss Enriquez it's time to go, you're parents are waiting by the lobby"

Danny half smiled.

"I'll walk down there by myself, can you just bring my luggage?"

The man frowned but complied with Danny's request.

"Do you want to meet my parents? They're in the lobby…as you just heard"

I nodded.

Danny grabbed my arm strongly and like a world wind bringing me into the lobby.

She released my arm as we walked closer to her family.

"Mom! Dad! Shia! Drew!"

One by one Danny gave her family member hugs.

It seemed like she had not seen them in an eternity when in fact Danny had been in Juvi for nearly 2 years.

She kissed the younger girl by the name of Shia, whom I assumed was her sister on the cheek.

"Danny I missed you!" Shia shrieked.

"I missed you too munchkin"

Danny then faced me.

"Guys this is my friend Kim"

Danny's parents shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Kim" Mrs. Enriquez said smiling.

After less than 10 minutes of Danny conversing with her family, Danny's older brother Drew suggested that it was time for their departure, sadly Danny's parents agreed.

Danny smiled as her eyes became watery.

"God I don't usually do this kind of stuff!" Danny shouted.

I attempted to hold back my tears as I saw her doing the same.

She grabbed for a hug.

"Blondie I'm gonna miss you, more than you'll ever know" she whispered.

We parted.

"I can't believe this is it Danny, this is the end…Good bye" I said sadly.

"Not good bye Blondie, later…I just know that I'll see you again…you're innocent! Somehow, some way, you'll get out and on that day I'll be the first person to greet you!"

I beamed.

"Danny, I hope you're right"

"I know I'm right"

I sniffled.

"Blondie take care of yourself"

I nodded.

Danny slowly walked away towards the exit. She looked back a single time.

"Read my letter" She mouthed.

I waved goodbye.

Sitting down on my bed I smiled insincerely.

They weren't coming, the tears weren't coming.

I ripped open the letter and read.

_**Novemeber 14**_

_**Dear Blondie,**_

_**I've never been much of writer so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do this, but here it goes. For days I've been thinking, this letter is the only thing you'll have to remember me by so the words that I must write must be memorable; but honestly I've already said what is needed to be said. You know what I think of you. You are not only my best friend but you are kind, funny, sweet, smart and let's not forget an excellent organizer. I know that you doubt yourself often and Blondie honestly, I want you to stop. Yes, you've made mistakes but it's time to forgive yourself, it's time to love yourself! Blondie your perfect! I said it! Everyone has flaws and even with those in my eyes I'll always see you as perfect. **_

_**Someday you'll get out of Juvi. You'll have a normal life again. You'll have friends again (hopefully good ones). I know your life story, I know of all the troubles you've faced, so I don't have to warn you top stay away from bad company. What I have to add is that there will be people in this world that want nothing more to do than hurt you, and when that happens you have to remember that you Blondie, you are one of a kind, you are special, and you can overcome it.**_

_**If you ever feel alone, if you every need someone to talk to about…anything; You have my number. I'll always be there when you need me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Daniella Enriquez **_

Reading the last words of Danny's letter a single tear drop fell.

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Kim!"

"Kim!

"Kimberly!"

Hearing his familiar voice I quickly flew out of my bed.

I looked at the time on my digital clock located on my side table.

_11:33 P.M_

"Kim!" He shouted my name one last time.

"Jack?" I answered.

I walked over to my room balcony and opened the screen door.

"Jack what the hell are you doing here so late?"

He grinned.

He climbed up my white ladder up onto my balcony then into my room.

"We have a front door you know?"

"Yeah, but that was way more cool" Jack answered.

I rolled my eyes.

I sat on my bed rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"So you said you wanted to see me?"  
"Correction, I said you should call me"

Jack shrugged.

"What's on your mind?"

He joined me on my bed.

I fell back lying on my pillow.

"I honestly don't know how to start…."

"No need to tell me"

"I have to!"

"It's about Stacy"

"Exactly!"

I sat upright.

"I get it. You're upset that I'm hanging out with her so much"

I wanted to shout out NO! but the words didn't come out.

"You're scared that if Stacy could come between us, then any random person can…and I am here to say today Kim…that is possibly true" Jack joked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get real Anderson! That's not it!"

Jack looked at me quizzically.

"Then what is it then?"

I took a deep breath.

"Well Stacy and I aren't exactly the best of friends"

* * *

**OMG Finally I'm done I've been working on this chapter for like 2weeks now! I hope you like it**** I really worked hard on it... also it would have been uploaded sooner its just that I've been on vacation in Jamaica and right now i'm at the air port which is the only place I know with internet access.**


	18. Understanding

**SO I'm back in America. I missed my bed, I missed my pillow, but most of all I missed fan fiction. Because of the reviews I decided not to wait until next Monday or say Friday to update….this chapter's short and not my best but regardless an early update. **

* * *

**Jack looked at me quizzically.**

"**Then what is it then?"**

**I took a deep breath.**

"**Well Stacy and I aren't exactly best friends"**

"I kinda caught on to that" Jack teased.

I nudged him.

"Dude I'm trying to be serious here!"

Jack grabbed my teddy bear off of the floor.

"You still have this from 9th grade?"

"Jack it was just a year ago…and I'm trying to tell you something!"

Jack nodded.

"Speak"

I inhaled.

"This may be hard for you to believe but I'm not good, well not as good as you think" I started.

Jack blinked.

"Ok, what does that have to do with Stacy?"

"Is she not good too because that would be hot" Jack continued.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm getting to that!"

Looking at my fuzzy white slippers I attempted to sum my story up in my head to tell Jack.

This was it. This was the night that every thought Jack has of me will be changed.

I will no longer be looked at as his goody-two-shoes best friend…

To Jack, I'll be pathetic, not even worth his time…All he'll see is a monster.

I took another breath.

"Kim is this one of those love confession like on T.V because if it is..."

"Jack" I interrupted.

"No, now let me explain"

Jack nodded.

"I wasn't always like this. I use to be a real b**ch, It was during that time that I met Stacy at a place…and let's just say she did everything possible to make my life a living hell"

Jack blinked.

"What place?"

"Juvi" I mumbled.

Jack laughed.

"Kim, you, Juvi, good one!"

I looked up at my sealing.

"Anderson! I'm being serious!"

Jack became silent.

"So suppose you're right about Stacy, how am I supposed to believe that my best friend is an ex-delinquent"

I took out an orange shoe box from underneath my bed. In the box I took out a photo of me and a group of girl's in front of the Juvenile detention facility.

The picture clearly displayed my twelve year old self frowning in sadness, further back a smiling Stacy was seen.

Jack repeatedly looked at the photo until embarrassedly I flipped it over.

"Kim, excellent photo shop job" Jack grinned.

I groaned.

"Jack, I know you see me as your innocent little friend, but I'm not that girl…I'm not who you think I am"

I sighed.

Jack didn't respond.

After minutes of silence he asked me a question.

A question that made me cringe.

"What did you do…to get into Juvi?"

I looked down on my shaggy pink carpet.

"Jack, it's not important; what's important is you know the truth about Stacy, she's trouble and I want you to stay away from her" I said intently.

"Why? because she's a delinquent…like you"

I'd be lying if I said the words he had uttered without hesitation didn't hurt.

"Jack I am not a delinquent!" I yelled.

Right then I rerated telling him my secret.

I wondered how I could have been so foolish to hope that he would understand? How could I have thought that he was so special that somehow he'd get over my pass and accept me…eventually.

I blinked rapidly as I raised my hands.

"You know what I can't believe I told you!"

"You mean finally told me, if Stacy didn't come into town I'd have never known that you went to Juvi"

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop making this about you Jack! You have no idea how hard it was to keep a secret like that, especially from you when you're so…."

"I'm what?" he interrupted.

I looked into his brown eyes of rage.

My eyes became watery but I refused to shed a tear.

"You're so perfect Jack!"

Jack's previously tense and enraged face became softer.

"Kim I'm not perfect"

I sniffled.

"Yes you are! You're good at every sport, at every game, everything you try…It was so hard to think that if you found out who I was Jack…that you'd just drop me…because I'm not like you"

"Kim I.."

I ran my hand through my messy hair.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way" he finally said.

"I should have told you from day one Jack, so you'd have known what you were getting into"

Jack tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Kim, I'm not upset about you're past, you're past is exactly what it is, the past"

I blinked.

Was this really happening, was he really going to accept me.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
Jack smiled.

"It's gonna take me a while to get use to the idea that my best friend is a bad a*s but I'm okay"

I beamed then grabbed him for a hug.

"Kim, Kim I'm choking" Jack coughed.

I released him.

"You're the best Anderson!"

Jack smiled.

"Crawford you have no idea"

* * *

I told Jack how life was like in Juvi. How sad it was. How sad I was. I mentioned all the great friends I made and all the enemies that came along…including Stacy.

"Stacy is such a b***ch!"

I chuckled at Jack's words.

"I can't believe I went out with her"

I was glad that he was understanding. I was especially delighted that he knew that I had changed and that despite his knowledge of me at the end of the day I was still the girl he knew.

"Stacy is very deceiving"

"No kidding…getting your friend Danny into Juvi was low"

"Yeah, but Danny's doing good; she's a senior and I visit her sometimes" I stated.

Jack smiled.

Finally Jack knew everything. Everything about me….

Well, With exception of the fact that I have an evil twin sister who framed me for a crime that landed me in Juvi. I figured telling him that part was unnecessary…Did it even really matter? Jack would never meet Khloe, so knowing her true colors would simply not make sense.

"So that's everything" I finally said.

"Now you know all my secrets" I let out a light smile.

Jack ruffled my hair.

"I'm glad you told me"

"Yeah" I said lowly.

"So I guess…things will be different now" I continued to say.

I looked at my window in despair.

I was indeed delighted that Jack had accepted, yet still I was worried about how things would change between us. I imagined how awkward some conversations would get or how he'd constantly try to avoid some controversial topics in order not to offend me. I didn't want life to be like this. I simply wanted everything to remain the same; I hoped he felt the same way.

Jack grinned meekly.

"Kim, obviously things won't be the same anymore"

I frowned.

"Because for once I actually know what's going on in your head"

I rolled my eyes while smiling.

Moments like these always remind me of why I feel so strongly about was indeed different from most guys; I mean sure he was sarcastic, and a bit of a hot head but at the end of the day he was a good guy.

"So you wanna go to Circus Burger?"

I looked at the time.

"Jack are you serious? It's 12:00"

Jack shrugged.

"Never too late to go to Circus burger"

"I'd rather sleep" I added.

I fell back on my bed.

Jack flashed his signature smile.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kim"

I nodded.

With that Jack left.

I grabbed my pillow and squealed.

I was so overwhelmed by what had happened today.

Not only did I come face to face with Stacy, but after all this time the guy I had hopelessly fallen in love with new my secret; even knowing this secret his feelings for me remained unchanged. I couldn't imagine anyone else I knew accepting me…or at least so quickly.

I sat up on my bed anxiously.

Despite the many different opinions that people had of Jack Anderson, I decided that I didn't care about anyone of them. For on that day I saw Jack in a whole new light. He wasn't just the 'perfect guy' or my 'crush', he was genuinely my friend and that's all I could ever ask for.


	19. Jealousy

**I am seriously sorry for not updating… I wrote this chapter like 3 whole times, all over 1000 words. But I just didn't think they were worthy of my lovely readers' eyes. It's kinda boring and I know I should just get to the point but I'm trying Ok! Thank you for reviewing! I have 105 freaking reviews! All thanks to your support.I love you guys ! XXX -Kayla**

* * *

**(2 days later)**

"Crawford!"

"Crawford!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Donna ran up to me screaming.

Her face was red, her eyes were foggy but her expression was rage.

I sensed a gush of heat across my cheek.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked.

The students in the hall way circled around us, waiting for Donna to respond.

She raised her hands to the sealing.

"You're sick Crawford, You're sick!"

"Says the chick who randomly slaps people in the hallway" I muttered.

Donna screamed.

I held out my fist.

"You're lucky I don't break your arm right now" I threatened.

In less than a second I was on the floor.

Donna sat on my back dragging my ponytail.

My perfectly moisturized blond hair became a messy habitat instantly.

I attempted to free myself but Donna pinned down my legs.

I grunted.

"What did I do to you?"

"What didn't you do to me?" Donna retorted.

"Tobin get off!" I yelled.

"Never!"

My arms became loose, I took the opportunity to push Donna off of me and onto the locker.

I angrily thrusted my arm around her throat.

Donna coughed.

She struggled to get out of my grip.

"Now listen here Tobin, the next time you cross me the only way you're leaving this school is in an ambulance"

Donna nodded.

I released her.

Donna fell on the floor.

She took several long breaths.

"I'll get you back for this" She muttered.

She gracefully stood up.

"What you did to me was low" She continued to say bitterly.

"What did I do to you? As far as I know the only thing I did was stop you from breaking my bones"

Donna let out a chuckle.

"You're whole innocent bit is not going to work. When I get you back it's going to be…"

Donna struggled to find a word.

"Bad!" A random redheaded freshman yelled.

"Yeah bad" Donna hissed.

She flipped her wild brown hair and strutted off angrily to class.

The audience looked at me curiously.

"Get to class!" I shouted.

The other students quickly moved away from me and back to their daily activities.

I picked up my pink hair tie from the floor and did my best to restore my ponytail.

I attempted to assess what just happened.

Donna Tobin screamed at me.

Donna Tobin accused me of doing something fowl to her.

Donna Tobin attacked me.

I kicked Donna Tobin's as*.

I had to admit this was an interesting start to my day.

I still wondered what caused Dona to act like this.

The most Donna ever did was bully people.

So what did she think I do?

I slowly walked to my first period class.

Whatever it was I didn't care too much to find out.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

"Epic fight Kim!"

"Donna deserved the heat!"

"I wish I was the one who gutted Tobin"

The whole day I had been flooded with comments about my fight with Donna. Most of the people praised me, while a minority (The Populars) insisted I was in the wrong.

I took my trey of food and sat down at my regular table.

Already seated were Milton, Eddie and Jerry.

"Sup guys"

"Hey Kim" Eddie greeted.

Jerry mini-waved.

Milton was too engrossed in his Harry Potter novel to notice me.

I took a bite of my apple.

"Where's Jack?"

"We haven't seen you in ever and the first thing you ask us is the where abouts of Jack?" Eddie inquired.

"Yes" I answered.

So maybe I came off as a little b**chy but they knew about my feelings for Jack.

The Love of your life tramples friends any day.

Eddie shrugged.

"He's with Jamie Pettis" Jerry answered.

Jerry pointed to the jocks' table where Jack stood talking to a giggling Jamie.

Jamie twirled her brown hair flirtatiously while she batted her eye lashes.

I rolled my eyes enviously.

Damn you Jamie!

I averted my attention back to my friends.

"What's he doing with her?" I asked Jerry anxiously.

Jerry shrugged.

Milton placed his book on the table.

"Milton do you know anything about this?"

"They're lab partners Kim"

I took a glance of Jamie and Jack.

They were getting along too well for just lab partners.

I frowned.

"Oh, He likes cheerleaders now, interesting" I said bitterly.

Jerry grinned.

"Someone's jealous"

"Someone's not…and FYI Jack does not find out I was talking about him, right?"

Jerry nodded.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

I rolled my eyes at Milton's question.

"I don't like him that way" I quickly answered.

"And even if I did, I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way…does he Jerry?" I anxiously waited for Jerry's reply.

Even though I was Jack's best friend, I assumed if Jack liked me he'd tell Jerry.

"He's never mentioned it before"

I sighed.

"See Milton, never gonna happen"

"You never know Kim, you never know"

I gave him a bitter look.

"See you later Jack!" I heard a loud yell across the cafeteria.

A grinning Jack slowly approached our table.

He sat down on the seat between Jerry and I.

"What's got you so happy?" I questioned miserably.

As if I didn't know.

"Jamie Pettis agreed to go on a date with me tonight"

"Well yay for you" I muttered sarcastically.

"Congrats man! Jamie's smoking" Jerry beamed.

"Lucky" Eddie added.

"Jamie Pettis is overrated" I said bitterly.

I knew Jamie. She was pretty, she was peppy and she was stupid. I was completely envious of the fact that Jack liked her.

Why did he continue to like these random girl, when a perfectly normal girl was interested in him?

"What's wrong with Jamie?" Jack inquired.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" I answered.

I took another bite from my apple.

Jamie Pettis was officially on my enemy list.

* * *

**(At home)**

I turned my keys into my house's large door.

I sulkily entered, throwing my bag on the floor.

"Svetlana I'm home!" I shouted.

There was no reply.

"Anyone home?" I questioned.

Still no reply.

Feeling abandoned I slowly walked upstairs to my room.

I quickly slammed the door shut and fell back on my queen sized bed.

I was used to being home alone. In fact I preferred being home alone.

Since my mother constantly traveled she was rarely ever home. She recently felt the need to hire a house keeper by the name of Svetlana. Svetlana would be here in the morning by 6 and leave in the evening at 5:00 sharp.

It was only 2:30 so I was curious as to why she wasn't present.

I shrugged it off realizing the matter wasn't important.

I had bigger problems to worry about.

My friend, my crush, my love, my future husband was going on a date with Jamie Pettis.

Jamie freaking Pettis!

No matter how much I tried to get the thought of the both of them canoodling, my mind wouldn't stop rampaging.

Yes! I was used to Jack dating girls. But that didn't mean I liked it. Every time he was interested in someone _'Kim World'_ was on level 5 alert. I knew it was un-healthy but I couldn't stop myself. These girls were threats…and if they were involved with Jack I didn't like them.

Still, I was strong. I did my best to hide my conceal my jealousy…but sometimes seeing Jack flaunting a round with a random chick just got to me. Today was one such instance and because of it I had the need to be alone. The flashback of what had happened at school today replayed in my head.

* * *

"_So where are you taking her?" Jerry questioned Jack._

"_I'm thinking that fancy restaurant near Kim's house…what's it called?"_

"_Madre De La Rosa" I answered._

"_Yeah that's the one!" Jack said gleefully._

_Usually when Jack went on dates, he'd watch a movie or go to Circus Burger…So what was so special about Jamie that she deserved a fancy restaurant with Jack?_

_Further thinking of this angered me._

"_I'm so jealous!" Jerry hollered._

_Eddie nodded. Milton avoided contributing to the discussion._

_Jack grinned._

"_She is amazing. Probably the coolest girl I know" _

_That got to me. I swear something went off in my head._

_It seems minor and it's sad to say that just a little comment like that caused me so much anger and anguish._

_I stabbed my plastic fork into my pizza slice._

_Then squinted my eyes._

_So I wasn't amazing. I wasn't worthy enough to be the coolest girl that Jack Anderson knew._

_I couldn't stop my mouth from exploding. I was just so angry._

"_Oh Jamie's so cool. Jamie's so awesome. Jamie's so darn amazing. Why don't you just freaking marry her then?" _

_The guys were stunned by my remark._

"_Kim I.."_

_I didn't give Jack the opportunity to respond._

_Not only was I infuriated but I was also embarrassed that I reacted so terribly. I felt so immature, but there was nothing I could do at this point._

_I grabbed my trey, threw it on the lunch table, then stormed out of the lunchroom. _

_My eyes became watery as I wondered around the halls._

"_Damn you Jack!"_

"_Why do you always do this to me!" I shouted._

_The hall way was empty._

_No one could see me._

_No one could hear me._

_No one could see how weak I was._

* * *

I threw my head on my pillow and screamed loudly.

The pillow muffled my sound.

After around 5 minutes of releasing my anger I was worn out and tired.

Wasn't things supposed to be better now?

Jack knew my secret. Jack knew me…and I still wasn't satisfied.

I didn't just want to be friends!

And the fact that I was seriously thinking about Jack and mines relationship angered me further.

Why did I have to be such a...prude?

Why couldn't I be a good friend and be happy for him.

I wanted to be that friend so badly, but I couldn't.

I couldn't change my feelings.

I couldn't not love Jack.

I sighed.

I stared at the framed photo of Jack and I located on my side table.

It was a picture of us at Karate Camp in 9th grade.

We were happily smiling.

Why couldn't it be like that every day?

Why were things so complicated?

I felt so conflicted.

Did I really want to be more than just Jack's best friend?

Of course I did!

But the fact was that I wasn't willing to try.

I feared the rejection.

I feared the pain.

But most of all, I feared losing Jack.

I inhaled then exhaled.

Within that single breath I reassured myself how purposeless it was if Jack knew how I felt.

I convinced myself that it would be better if things remained the say.

I even convinced myself to tone down my jealousy sprees.

Of course I wouldn't give up on Jack…I never will.

But until I know for sure he has feelings for me I won't act.

As for Jamie Pettis, I still considered her an enemy, but I told myself I'd try to like her.

Jack was a good judge of character. She couldn't have been that bad if he was interested in her.

As my anger and jealousy slowly faded, guilt appeared.

Poor Jack must feel absolutely awful for what I said!

I imagine him blaming himself for my outburst.

He may feel as bad as I do.

Realizing this I grabbed my phone and dialed Jack's number.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's Kim"

"Well I knew that…your name popped up on my phone. Look Kim I'm…"

"Jack, I'm sorry" I said.

"I had no right to behave so childish…I don't even know why I acted like that"

There was a brief silence.

"It's okay Kim"

I smiled.

"So we're good?" I asked hopefully.

I imagined seeing Jack do his signature smirk.

"Yeah, we're good"

I squealed.

"Have fun on your date with Jamie...I really mean it"

"I know you do" Jack said.

"Text me later, I want all the details"

"Sure"

"Bye Jack"

"Bye Kim"

I hung up the phone.

I sat up on my bed and looked around my sky blue room.

"I love you" I said out loud.

No one could hear the words I had just said.

No one could see the sadness on my face.

No one could know how much he affected.

How much I wanted him.

How much I needed him.

No one could know that I couldn't imagine life without him.

Because he was my Jack, and I was his Kim.


	20. Girl in Turmoil

**So it's been a month since I've updated. Anyways I'm back and I'm ready to try to rock your world Kick shippers! To make up, I have a nice long chapter. I hope you don't get bored so stick along for the ending. Also I want to up the ante so if you guys feel uncomfortable about something I write tell me, so I can stop…I know I probably have some preteen readers.**

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Anderson is Jack home?"

I stood at Jack's door step patiently waiting for a reply.

I shivered as I felt the night's cold breeze land across my slender arms.

"Kimberly I've told you time and time again…."

I interpreted her tone as anger. Knowing this, I felt that I was likely to be rushed home.

"Call me Julia" She finished sweetly.

I smiled.

"Julia, Is Jack home?"

I tapped my shoes quantitatively on the Andersons' door step.

"He is"

I waited for her approval for me to enter their house.

"Would you like to come in?"

I nodded.

I slowly walked into the Andersons' 5 bedroom home, sitting on the settee in the living room.

I moved around the settee uncomfortably. Julia sat next to me.

"Kimberly, is there something wrong?"

I glanced at her guiltily.

"What! Why would you think that?"

"Besides the fact that our at our house at 9 P.M, you seem tense"

Julia examined me; Studying the expression on my face and my body movement.

I suddenly felt more like an object than a person.

"Is there anything you need to talk about? I am your therapist"

I shook my head.

"You were my therapist, I'm better now" I insisted.

I peeked over Julia's head watching the stairs; hoping that Jack would enter the room.

"Jack's upstairs in his room"

Hearing this I immediately flew up. Grabbing my orange satchel off the side table.

"But Kim there's something…."

Though impolite, I didn't give Julia the opportunity to continue.

I quickly rushed upstairs.

I approached Jack's door.

I mentally debated if it was appropriate for me to tell him what had happened earlier.

I stood there for less than 5 minutes before I decided to enter.

I anxiously forgot to knock. Big mistake.

"Oh God…"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_It had been a week since Danny left and I was holding up._

_I was surprised that I didn't go through depression or I didn't constantly cry._

_I suppose my time with Danny made me stronger._

_However, I did feel alone._

_Without Danny there was so much change._

_No one to eat lunch with._

_No one to go crazy with._

_No one to 'borrow' my stuff._

_No one to listen to._

_No one to listen to me._

_Still, I didn't crack. I wouldn't be alone for much longer for today was the day that Rayne would be returning._

_I shrieked in anticipation of Rayne's arrival._

_I hadn't seen her in months, and believe me she was missed._

_I remembered her messy blond hair._

_Her piercing green eyes._

_Her quantitative freckles._

_I imagined how much she had changed._

_The best part about Rayne's return was the fact that we'd be roommates_

_I screamed._

_Rayne hadn't yet arrive still I was excited._

_I sat down on my twin sized bed waiting for Rayne._

_An hour had passed and Rayne still hadn't arrived._

_Another hour passed and my anxiousness grew._

_Eventually I became tired and was even considering going to bed._

_Then at the stroke of 6 my door flew open and I was greeted with a loud holler._

"_Kimmmmmmmmmmm!"_

"_Rayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyne!" _

_Rayne quickly dropped her suitcases and grabbed me in a tight hug._

_Tears fell down my cheeks in happiness._

_Rayne was here, Rayne was back._

_We parted._

"_Oh my god Rayne I missed you so much"_

"_Ditto Kim"_

_I smiled._

"_Are you okay? Are you tired? Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"_

_Rayne chuckled._

"_Same old Kim"_

_I helped her unpack her clothes into the dresser and into the empty closet._

_We began to get re-acquainted._

"_I can't believe you set Stacy up!"_

"_Danny couldn't either. I planned it for days and it all worked out" I said with a bulky smile on my face._

"_Kim…If you didn't do that I'd still be in Livington"._

_She rested her arm on my shoulder._

"_Thank you" Rayne continued to say._

"_It's my fault you were in there in the first place" I muttered._

"_Only because I influenced you" Rayne insisted._

"_It doesn't even matter. Stacy's gone. It's just me and you, so maybe now Juvi won't be so miserable"_

_I nodded._

_Rayne sat beside me on my bed._

"_We're going to have some good times Kim"_

"_I know we are"_

_I smiled._

_Of course I hated being in Juvi. I mean who likes Juvi? But the fact of the matter is that I was reunited with my first friend (in Juvi)I knew if she was there it would be us against the rest…and just maybe the days would go by faster._

_Rayne talked about life in Livington. She mentioned how terrible the conditions were. How awful the other girls were. How she was dying to leave. She was insistent on the fact that she wouldn't have changed anything thing, she preferred knowing that she was in Livington and not me._

"_Rayne, how much time do you have left?" I asked lowly._

_I examined her expression._

_It seemed normal._

"_Well curfews at 10:30 so we have a couple hours"_

_I shook my head._

"_No. I mean how much more time do you have in Juvi?"_

_Rayne didn't respond._

"_Rayne look…"_

"_4 more months"_

_I blinked._

_That soon! It was currently January which meant that Rayne would be leaving around May._

_I frowned._

_What would I do after she left?_

_Sulk in sadnesws…_

_Before I could process what had happen a fuzzy green pillow was thrown on my face._

"_What was that for!?" I questioned loudly._

_Rayne rolled her eyes._

"_You're thinking Kim!"_

"_Isn't that what people do? Think…"_

_Rayne smiled._

"_You're thinking about the future, but we're supposed to be living in the moment"_

_I tried to remain composed, still my displeasure was apparent._

"_I can't. I'm happy for you but I can't help thinking about me…I mean what'll will I do with my life?"_

_I paused, thinking about what to say next, then continued._

"_I'm 11 Rayne. I'll be in Juvi until I'm 18…Then after that I'm going to prison…and who knows how long I'll be in there" I continued._

_I shed a tear._

_Rayne patted me on the back._

_She gave me a look of sympathy._

_I have always had distaste for sympathy._

"_I don't know what to say" Rayne said lowly._

_She gave me a silk cloth to wipe my cheek._

_I did but as soon as my face was dry, new drops would fall._

"_So they're not reviewing your case?" Rayne questioned._

"_Rayne they think I burned down a kid's house. They think I tried to kill him. They think the reason he's in a coma is because of me"_

"_But your innocent!" She sprang up from my bed in frustration._

"_I don't understand why they can't see that" She continued to say._

"_Khloe planned it all perfectly"_

"_Do they have a witness?"_

"_The witness said that he saw a skinny blonde preteen, which fits both Khloe and my description"_

"_Finger prints? DNA evidence?"_

"_They found my finger prints on a spray paint bottle. The DNA they found matched both Khloe and I"_

_Rayne sighed._

"_That's messed up"_

"_I know…"_

_She gave me another hug._

"_You'll be out here soon, I just know it"_

_I chuckled._

"_Funny that's exactly what Danny said" I stated._

"_Well she's right! Haven't you read any books lately Kim? The good guy always wins"_

_I grinned._

_She was just trying to be a good friend, because she unlike Khloe and the rest of my family actually cared about me._

_But for some reason I just wanted to scream at her. I didn't want her to get my hopes up. I was convinced that there was no way that I'd be free._

_I attempted to forget my problems._

_I forced my face to smile._

_I forced myself to be happy._

_Rayne was back!_

_Even though she'd just be here for 4 months, I was going to enjoy every last minute of it._

"_Yeah, you're probably right" I said doubtfully._

"_I'm always right Kimmy"_

_I giggled. Kimmy._

"_Rayne, enough with the sad talk. This is your first night back, let's seize the night!"_

_Rayne rolled her eyes._

"_Yes! You're definitely right"_

"_Okay then, Let's begin"_

_I didn't give Rayne the time to respond. In an instant I had pushed her off my bed and she was lying on the carpeted floor._

_I laughed._

_Rayne sat up._

"_Ha ha ha Kim, very funny"_

_I continued to laugh._

"_I'm going to get you back you know"_

"_I'd like to see you try" I retorted._

_With placed her hands on her hips._

_I chuckled._

* * *

**(Currently)**

"Oh my god"

Jack stood up fixing his hair.

I blinked rapidly.

"Kim it's not what it looks like"

I looked at my shoes.

Then glanced up.

Caused by a reaction I started to babble.

"It's Jack and Jamie, and Jack and Jamie and Jack and Jamie and Jack and Jamie and Jack…"

A disorientated Jamie Pettis stood up running her hand through her wild brown hair.

She sneakily grinned.

"Hi Kim" she waved.

I shot darts at her through my eyes.

I imagined slamming her head into a door.

"Jamie!" I shrieked angrily.

Before I knew it I felt a strong pair of arm drag my arm bringing me outside of the room.

Jack looked at me with a mixture of confusion and awkwardness.

He shut his door in a supposed attempt for Jamie not be included in our conversation.

"Kim what are you doing here?" Jack inquired.

A huge grin stood on his face as he rubbed the back of his head gawkily.

In a state consternation, acrimony and resentment; I decided not to state my reason.

All I wanted to do was to vacate the premises.

Wouldn't you do the same?

Be honest, If you saw the love off your life on his bed, in the middle of a hot make out session with a girl he barely knows…You'd react any differently.

"Better question, what were you doing with her?"

Part of me was furious but the other was devastated and somewhat heart broken.

I wondered what would of happened if I didn't intervene, I quickly budged the thought off.

Jack uncomfortably answered.

"I told you Jamie and I are going out now"

He looked at the sealing.

"You could have given me a heads up before you came over" Jack continued to say.

Exaggerating, I mini-waved my arms.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know you were hooking up with Jamie Pettis"

Even up on hearing myself say those words I still found them difficult to believe.

What was so special about Jamie Pettis?

So what if Jamie was a brunet.

It didn't matter that she was 5"6.

Nobody cared that she looked like a Victoria Secret Model.

I could compete with that.

I'm blond.

I'm smart-ish.

I'm kind of fun.

I speak a little Italian.

So I can't compete with her, big deal. Jack's not superficial.

"Nothing happened Kim"

"Well obviously! I interrupted something"

I just couldn't erase the mental image out of my head.

"Kim…"

"You've only known her for like a week and you two almost….guh!"

I lowly shrieked, sounding somewhat like Milton.

I blew my overgrown side bangs out of my face.

"I don't know what to say" Jack admitted.

He looked at me confused.

"Sorry"

I shook my head disappointedly.

"You have to get her out of here before you mom knows"

"Actually…"

Jack's room door creaked open.

A grinning Jamie Pettis emerged.

"We were actually doing our science homework"

"It's worth half of our grade this term" Jamie continued to say.

She stood next to Jack daintily.

Her being there just got to me.

I knew if I stayed any longer someone would get injured…and that person was notgoing to be me.

"Jack I gotta go, I'll see you Monday" I said feverously.

Jack didn't attempt to stop me, and I didn't want to.

I dashed down the stairs.

Julia Anderson stood at the door as if she were waiting for me to leave.

She half smiled.

"I tried to tell you that Jamie was there"

I blinked.

"My fault, I shouldn't have come"

Julia opened the door.

I waved good bye, as I stepped onto their porch.

I did my best to smile; pretending like it was a regular visit.

Julia closed the door.

With that I sprinted of their property.

I wasn't sure where I was going, all I wanted to do was get far away from Jack's house, and forget all about today.

All my emotion came out as I ran.

The tears streamed across my face.

Just when I thought my day couldn't have gotten any worse.

* * *

**(At home)**

I arrived home around 2 hours later.

I paced around my room anxiously.

Contemplating on today's events.

I didn't know exactly how to feel.

Should I be sad the love of my life is in a relationship?

Angry because he didn't mention that they were official?

Or, happy because my best friend was gratified?

I hated what he was doing to me.

I hated how much he affected me.

Jack Anderson had the power to make me happy,

Cause me sadness, strike me anger and drive me to the brink of insanity.

He was one of the two people in the world who caused all of these rapid emotions. The other was my sister Khloe.

In fact Khloe was the only reason I decided to visit Jack that late. For today was the day that I was planning on telling Jack about her because of recent news from my mother.

* * *

**(Earlier today)**

"_Kimberly darling!"_

_My mother approached me with an embrace._

_As she removed her designer sun glasses, she smiled at me._

"_Hi mother" I greeted._

_As customary, my mother would return for a few days every 2 months; so I was not surprised to see her._

_She threw of her black coat as she entered our large house._

_She kissed both my cheeks.._

"_You have no idea how much I missed you Kimberly"_

"_Same here" I said._

_My mother continued chatting._

"_My work schedule in Paris was chaotic. Every day was non-stop surgery with patients…I needed a break"_

_I nodded._

_I helped her bring in her suit cases._

_I noticed she had a new car, but didn't bother mentioning it._

_I assumed she received it from a suitor. _

"_So how have you been sweety?"_

"_Okay" I answered._

_My mother sat on the settee. I joined her._

"_Just okay, nothing fabulous?"_

"_Not really"_

_Hearing my Green I phone ring signaling a text message I removed it from my jeans pocket. I smiled seeing that it was from Jack. I quickly replied._

"_What was that about?" My mother inquired._

_I shrugged, the huge grin on my face still apparent._

"_I don't know what you're talking" I beguiled._

_I avoided eye contact. _

"_Is it your boy friend?"_

_I coughed._

"_What, No!...It's just Jack"_

"_My friend, I mentioned him the last time" I continued to say_

_She smirked._

"_Oh"_

_There was nothing really left to say._

_When my mother visited her stay lasted from 2 days to a week. _

_During this time I was usually in my room on the internet or hanging out with my friends._

_Though, occasionally she'd ask me to accompany her at events with her clients and friends._

_Those would be boring, mostly because they were dining events. She'd often try to engage me in conversations with her friends, feeling out of place I'd just smile and nod._

"_So how long are you staying?" I inquired._

_I fumbled with my undone finger nails._

"_3, 4 days"_

_My mother beamed._

"_A month"_

_I blinked._

"_What, why?"_

_I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I was simply surprised._

"_Did you get fired?" I asked._

_My mother shook her head._

"_You might need some tea for what I'm about to tell you" _

_She held my hand._

_I giggled._

"_So you were fired. Does that mean you'll be living here now?" I asked somewhat delightfully._

"_It's nothing pertaining me" _

_I nodded._

_I signaled her to explain to me what she mentioned moments before._

"_It's about Khloe" _

_I cringed._

_Hearing her name caused shivers through out my body._

_Khloe caused me so much anger and pain, I had never forgiven her._

"_What about Khloe?" I forced myself to ask._

_I felt anxiety and tenseness. _

_She brushed my hair with her fingers._

"_she's bsvsvnndmbdkacuihdd" My mother mumbled._

_I couldn't comprehend what she was saying._

"_What?"_

_My mother sighed._

"_She's been acquitted of the charges"_

_I froze._

_This had to be a joke._

_Khloe was a criminal the probability of her being released before she was 30 was unlikely._

"_Are you serious?" I managed to ask._

_My mother nodded._

_I stood up from the couch._

"_No!" I shrieked._

"_No, no, no, tell me you're lying" I insisted._

_My mother didn't disclaim her statement._

_I moved around uncomfortably._

_Pulling my hair and muttering._

"_Kimberly calm down" My mother spoke softly._

"_Calm down, calm down" I said rigidly._

"_Because of Khloe I spent over a year of my life in a juvenile detention facility where I was tormented regularly" I insisted._

_My mother didn't respond._

"_How could they just drop the charges?"_

"_Your father"_

"_Dad…."_

_Khloe was always my father's favorite, so I felt somewhat immature and ignorant for thinking that he'd just let his little angel stay behind bars for long._

"_You remember Alex Cooper…"_

_How could I forget him. He was the heart breaker whose house Khloe burned down, and in that act almost murdered._

"_Your father paid his family a large sum of money to drop the charges"_

"_But…It was a court case that's not possible!"  
"I know, after your father found this out he used Alex Cooper as a witness to Khloe's change. Alex Cooper stated that he felt that she deserved another chance and that Khloe made a mistake. Hearing this the judge decided to release her"_

_I strained._

"_Things like this don't happen…I just don't get it" I said teary. _

"_So what does this mean? They're letting her go?" I queried. _

_My mother nodded._

_The tears that I had expected gushed._

"_I don't want that to happen" I rambled._

_My mother hugged me, she removed a loose strand of hair from my face._

"_Kimberly, she's changed" _

_I pushed my mother off angrily._

"_You've seen her!"_

"_I've been visiting her for the last couple of months" My mother confessed._

"_She feels awful for her crime, especially what she did to you" My mother continued to say._

_I wiped my tears._

"_And you're falling for it! We all know Khloe is the queen of deception!" I hollered._

_My mother attempted to calm me down._

"_Kimberly she's been there for 3 years, who knows what she has been through"_

"_Or who she's tormented" I added._

_My mother frowned._

"_Can you at least give her a chance"_

_I bewilderedly looked at my mother._

"_Wait, I'll have to face her?"  
My mother nodded._

_I continued to pace._

"_Isn't she staying with dad?"_

_My mother shook her head._

"_Khloe will be on a one year probationary period until she's aloud to leave the state"_

_My father lived in Los Angeles which meant Khloe had to stay here._

"_When's she coming?"  
"What?"_

"_You seemed to have everything figured out, so when's queen crazy coming?'_

"_Next Wednesday" My mother answered lowly._

"_Great" I answered un-enthused._

_My mother smiled._

_I can only imagine what's going on in her head._

_With Khloe back she can finally have her perfect family._

_With her two identical daughters by her side._

"_I can't wait" My mother squealed._

_I shot darts at her with my eyes._

_After all the trouble Khloe cause my mother forgave her._

_Then again parents always want to see the best in their children._

_I couldn't deal with all this news._

_One minute I preparing to have a great weekend, next thing I'm being told the girl who caused my demise would be set free, and living in my house. I needed some time to think. I needed someone to talk to. _

_There was only one person who I felt like I could tell without being judged or criticized, someone who'd just listen. Jack._

_I grabbed my satchel. _

"_I…I have to"_

"_Kimberly wait!"_

_I stormed out of my door. I quickly heading to Jack's house to tell him the news._

* * *

**(Currently)**

I felt so overwhelmed with everything.

Jack was with Jamie.

Khloe was returning.

So much stress for one person.

I couldn't handle it all.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream!

What was I supposed to do?

How was I supposed to deal with this all?

I glanced myself in my dresser mirror.

My cheeks were stained, my hair was a jungle, and my eyes were damp.

Two thought made their way to my mind.

_No wonder Jack chose Jamie._

_You'll never be as perfect as Khloe._

I grabbed my hearing spray and threw it on the mirror. It caused the mirror to crack, blocking my face.

I screamed.

I ran to my side table taking out a shoe box.

In this shoe box I shoveled through paper, under the paper I found the object I was seeking.

A razor blade.

I stared at it for a millisecond.

On impulse, I angrily grabbed the blade.

I slashed several lines on the back of my risk.

The blood was released from the cuts. They mixed with my tears.

With each cut I felt relief.

I was in control.

I was dominant.

For even though the razor blade hurt, It felt good.

I felt good.

After minutes of this I dropped the blade.

My crying ceased.

I slowly walked to my bed, diving myself under the sheets.

Finally at peace, I closed my eyes and went to slumber.


End file.
